Mornedhel
by Melian24
Summary: UA. Dans les profondeurs de la forêt de Nan Elmoth, Iruka ne s'attendait pas à être confronté au danger. Celui-ci ne vient pourtant pas des hordes de créatures horribles qui le pourchassent mais de son sauveur. Univers Alternatif : Naruto/Silmarillion.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Kishimoto Masashi et J.R.R Tolkien.

Rating : M

Dernières notes : Dans la série je-continue-à-faire-mes-fonds-de-tiroirs, voici mon premier véritable UA. Je sais que ce n'est pas sérieux de ma part alors qu' _Un hiver sous la neige_ n'est pas terminé; cependant, en le relisant, l'idée de le reprendre a fait son chemin et ne m'a plus quitté. Ça c'était l'été dernier.

Je ferais appel, une nouvelle fois, à votre indulgence. Je ne suis pas certaine que les personnages de Naruto dans l'univers de Tolkien, en lieu et place des personnages du Silmarillion, soit du meilleur effet. Donc, par avance, je vous présente mes excuses pour cet OVNI que j'ai, sans doute, poster dans la mauvaise catégorie.

Vous trouverez un petit glossaire des mots en Sindarin avec la signification en français.

Pour finir, un grand merci à Mayura-8 à qui j'ai fait subir la relecture de cette fic contre nature.

N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, même si c'est juste pour faire un petit coucou. J'adore les reviews et les critiques constructives sont toujours les bienvenues. Bonne lecture.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Glossaire :

 _Avari_ : Signifie "Ceux Du Refus". Nom donné aux Elfes qui ne voulurent pas entreprendre le voyage jusqu'à Valinor.

 _Beleriand_ : Territoires regroupant les anciens royaumes des Noldor et des Sindar sur les Terres du Milieu.

 _Cuivénen_ : Lac des Terres du Milieu où les premiers Elfes s'éveillèrent.

 _Doriath_ : Dans le Silmarillion, il s'agit du royaume de Thingol et Melian.

 _Eldar_ : Nom donné aux Elfes qui partirent de Cuivénen pour la grande marche vers l'ouest, qu'ils atteignirent ou non Valinor,

 _Galvorn_ : Métal malléable à volonté et encore plus résistant que n'importe quel acier.

 _Limlung_ : Dragon des Mers.

 _Lithruin_ : Sable Rougeoyant.

 _Mandos_ : Valar qui accueille les âmes des Elfes et qui les retient jusqu'à la fin des temps.

 _Moriquendi_ : Elfes de la Nuit, ceux qui n'ont jamais vu la Lumière des deux Arbres.

 _Mornedhel_ : Elfe Noir

 _Nín Meleth_ : Mon amour.

 _Nín Mellon_ : Mon ami.

 _Noldor_ : Tribu Elfe qui a entrepris le voyage jusqu'à Valinor, puis qui est revenu sur les Terres du Milieu après le vol des Silmarils par Morgoth.

 _Quendi_ : Mot elfe qui désigne la race des Elfes dans son ensemble.

 _Teleri_ : Tribu Elfe dont une partie des membres atteignit Valinor mais la grande majorité resta sur les Terres du Milieu.

 _Sindar_ : Appelé aussi "Elfe Gris" ou "Elfe du Crépuscule". Ceux qui entreprirent la grande marche vers l'ouest mais qui restèrent finalement sur les Terres du Milieu.

 _Valar_ : Signifie "Les Puissants". Divinités qui s'occupèrent de la Terre en attendant l'éveil des Elfes et des Humains.

 _Valinor_ : Pays des Valar sur la Terre d'Aman.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mornedhel ( l'Elfe Noir)

Le cheval galopait sur le sentier forestier et manœuvrait habilement entre les arbres. Son cavalier décochait des flèches sur la horde d'Orcs qui les poursuivaient. Chaque flèche tirée, touchait immanquablement sa cible en pleine tête. Une bien maigre victoire compte tenu de sa situation. Il serait bientôt à cours de flèches et il lui faudrait sans doute engager le combat au corps à corps.

Son étalon avait beau être rapide, il n'en demeurait pas moins que la forêt dans laquelle il s'était engagé devenait de plus en plus dense, et ralentissait sa progression. Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche, les Orcs étaient en train de l'encercler. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne lui coupent la route et à la moindre occasion, ils jetteraient leurs loups sur lui pour le désarçonner.

Son heaume frotta contre une branche d'arbre plus basse que les autres. Le cavalier reporta aussitôt son attention devant lui, juste à temps pour faire sauter sa monture au-dessus d'un taillis se trouvant au milieu du passage. Le cheval se réceptionna sur ses sabots et reprit sa course effrénée.

Le cavalier porta une main à son carquois de flèches accrochée à sa selle. Celui-ci n'en comptait plus que deux. C'était bien pire que ce qu'il croyait, son dernier saut d'obstacle lui avait fait perdre quelques précieux projectiles.

Comment avait-il pu se trouver dans une situation pareille ?

Iruka revenait d'une simple visite chez les cousins de son père à Menegroth, quand il avait été séparé de son escorte. Ce fut en longeant la forêt de Nan Elmoth, qu'une brume aussi soudaine qu'étrange, l'avait enveloppé. Il avait alors tenté d'appeler sa garde mais il lui avait semblé que sa voix était engloutie par la brume car, même le bruit des sabots de son étalon fut étouffé. Le cavalier avait continué sa route en s'engageant sur ce qui semblait être un chemin, puis une troupe d'Orcs avait surgi de nulle part pour le prendre en chasse, le forçant à se réfugier dans cette forêt.

Il ne savait pas où il allait mais la brume semblait se disperser suffisamment pour lui laisser entrevoir le chemin qu'il devait suivre. Les Orcs étaient toujours sur ses talons, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux lance sa monture qui ne ressemblait plus vraiment à un loup, contre son cheval. Poitrail contre poitrail, la bête immonde tenta de déchiqueter l'encolure de son étalon. Le cavalier dégaina son épée et la planta dans le cou de l'animal perfide, puis la retira sans ménagement. Le loup sans vie s'écroula à terre entraînant dans sa chute l'Orc qui le montait. Pendant ce temps, le cavalier et sa monture avaient repris leur cavalcade à travers la forêt mais ils étaient toujours poursuivis.

Iruka avait perdu la notion du temps, il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'il galopait pour sa vie, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que quelques minutes seulement s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de sa chevauchée.

Son cheval se cabra brusquement en hennissant, ses sabots battirent frénétiquement dans le vide avant de retomber sur le sol. Iruka avait réussi à se maintenir sur la selle, heureusement pour lui car sinon, il serait tombé dans le gouffre qui s'ouvrait aux pieds de sa monture. Le cavalier n'eut pas le temps de s'émouvoir du sort qui avait failli être le sien, il donna un coup de talon dans le flanc de son étalon et celui-ci repartit au galop. Les cris des Orcs devenaient plus aiguës au fur et à mesure qu'ils reprenaient du terrain.

Il y eut un rugissement, Iruka ne vit que trop tard, un autre animal se jeter sur le flanc gauche de son cheval. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver et sa monture ploya sous le poids de l'immonde bête. Le cavalier se retrouva à terre avec une jambe coincée sous son étalon et la gueule béante et pleine de bave du loup à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage. Iruka réussit néanmoins à attraper une des dernières flèches de son carquois et la planta profondément dans l'œil de l'animal perverti. Le sang noir et visqueux gicla de l'orbite crevé avant que la bête ne s'effondre sur l'Elfe et sa monture.

Cette dernière parvint malgré tout à se redresser, paniquée par l'odeur du sang. Iruka eut juste le temps d'enlever ses pieds des étriers tandis que son étalon, après s'être relevé, s'enfuit. Le Prince resta seul et hébété mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir d'avantage sur sa situation, car déjà des Orcs jaillirent des fourrés et se jetèrent sur lui.

Iruka se battait avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il était seul, sans monture et sans renfort pour l'épauler. Les corps des Orcs s'amoncelaient autour de lui mais il y en avait toujours plus, encore et encore. Iruka faisait tournoyer son épée avec agilité et s'avérait aussi doué avec elle qu'avec son arc; cependant, il commençait à fatiguer. L'idée de finir dévoré par ces monstres pervertis lui donna un regain d'énergie.

Le jeune Prince Sindar leva le bras une dernière fois avant de l'abattre sur la tête d'une de ces créatures immondes. Malheureusement pour lui, le coup qu'il avait porté fut trop fort et sa lame se trouva profondément encastrée dans le corps de l'Orc quand il fut de nouveau attaqué. Il se baissa et saisit un poignard caché dans sa botte qu'il planta avec dextérité en plein cœur .

Malgré tout ses efforts, ce n'était pas suffisant. Il était surpassé par le nombre de ses adversaires et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne finisse par succomber à leurs attaques.

Soudain, une pluie de flèches s'abattit sur les Orcs restant puis un groupe d'une dizaine de cavaliers ruèrent de dessous des arbres pour se jeter dans la cohue. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les Orcs survivants prennent la fuite.

Iruka retira son poignard de l'immonde créature, puis il posa un pied sur le torse de l'autre pour prendre appui et dégagea ensuite sa lame. L'Orc tomba à ses pieds dans un bruit sourd. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses sauveurs providentiels. Pendant un instant, il s'interrogea sur leur identité.

Les cavaliers vêtus d'armures noires étincelantes et le visage caché par des heaumes, se regroupèrent ensuite autour d'Iruka. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé mais l'Elfe pouvait sentir l'atmosphère de la forêt s'alourdir, jusqu'à ce que l'un des cavaliers finisse par descendre de sa monture et s'avance vers le jeune Prince Sindar.

Iruka se redressa, essuya rapidement son épée avant de la rengainer dans son fourreau. Le cavalier s'arrêta un instant quand le Sindar ôta son heaume.

"Je vous remercie pour votre aide, commença ce dernier, sans vous j'étais perdu !"

À cet instant, Iruka ne savait toujours pas s'il avait face à lui des Elfes ou des Hommes. La forêt de Nan Elmoth était très éloigné du territoire des humains, il ne pouvait s'agir dans ce cas que d'Elfes mais leurs armures et la bannière qu'ils brandissaient, ne ressemblaient en aucune manière à ce qu'il avait pu voir de l'armée de Menegroth ou de n'importe quelle autre armée elfe qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'alors.

Le cavalier qui s'était avancé jusqu'à lui, enleva finalement son heaume. Ce fut le visage gracieux d'un Elfe à la chevelure argentée et aux yeux dépareillés, l'un aussi noir que la nuit et l'autre aussi rouge que le soleil au crépuscule, qui se présenta.

"Je suis le Seigneur Kakashi de la forteresse de Nan Elmoth et vous êtes sur mes terres."

Iruka relâcha un soupir de soulagement et esquissa un sourire malgré sa surprise évidente. Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu mais il ne savait plus où, ni même en quelles circonstances il l'avait entendu. Hors, il aurait été inconvenant de sa part de demander ses titres à celui qui était venu à son secours. Iruka comprit, cependant, que le Seigneur Kakashi était un Avari, un Elfe de la Nuit qui n'avait jamais entrepris le voyage vers Valinor.

Le jeune Prince avait entendu tant de choses à leur sujet. On disait d'eux qu'ils étaient de grands orfèvres et de grands forgerons, que leurs armures étaient aussi noires que la nuit mais aussi étincelantes que les étoiles dans le ciel. D'après ce qu'Iruka pouvait voir, ce fut effectivement le cas.

"Je suis honoré de faire votre connaissance, Seigneur Kakashi, je suis Iruka d'Eglarest," dit-il en plaçant une main sur sa poitrine puis s'inclina.

"Vous êtes bien loin de chez vous, Iruka d'Eglarest," répondit le maître du domaine de Nan Elmoth.

"C'est une longue histoire," soupira l'Elfe en passant son index sur la cicatrice qui lui barrait le nez et les joues.

"Nous verrons cela plus tard, il ne faut pas rester ici. Êtes-vous blessé ?"

"Non," répondit-il car malgré tout le sang qui le recouvrait, ce n'était pas le sien.

"Où est votre monture ?"

"Les Orcs l'ont fait fuir," expliqua le Prince d'Eglarest.

"Dans ce cas, vous allez monter à cheval avec moi, je vous emmène dans ma demeure."

Le Seigneur Kakashi remonta en selle puis tendit une main à Iruka. Ce dernier s'empressa de la saisir avant de monter derrière l'Elfe aux yeux dépareillés.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ils chevauchèrent un long moment sous le couvert des arbres qui avait vu naître l'amour entre le Roi Dan et la Dame Tsunade, la plus grande des Maia. Ils atteignirent finalement ce qui ressemblait à une imposante demeure en pierre de taille, habilement cachée parmi les arbres, fortifiée et protégée par des enchantements magiques. Les larges portes battantes d'airain et d'acier s'ouvrirent à leur approche pour les laisser entrer. La cour intérieure était immense et laisser supposer que le domaine était beaucoup plus étendu qu'il ne laissait présager depuis l'extérieur.

Le Seigneur Kakashi descendit de cheval en premier puis aida son nouvel invité à faire de même. L'Elfe à l'armure noire et aux cheveux argentés était plus grand que le Prince, incroyablement charismatique avec ses pupilles dépareillées et ses cheveux qui rappelaient à Iruka l'éclat de la lune. Sa peau diaphane, sans défaut, faisait ressortir la cicatrice verticale de son œil gauche. Cette seule imperfection ne le rendait que plus séduisant.

Les deux Elfes se toisèrent du regard pendant un instant. Iruka savait que lui aussi était soumis au même examen minutieux. Il aurait été étonnant qu'il en fut autrement car il était rare que les Avari fréquentent les Teleri. Il y avait et il y aurait toujours des suspicions entre les clans Quendi.

"Je vous remercie," dit simplement le Prince en brisant finalement le contact.

L'Elfe à l'armure noire se contenta de hocher la tête tandis que les chevaux furent emmener aux écuries par les palefreniers.

"Seigneur Kakashi, je ne vous serais jamais assez reconnaissant pour votre aide mais je dois retrouver au plus vite mes compagnons..."

"Cela devra attendre demain, la nuit va tomber et d'ici moins d'une heure, la forêt va grouiller d'Orcs. Ceux que vous avez affronté ne seront rien comparé à ceux qui vont arriver."

Le Prince parut l'espace d'un instant désespéré; néanmoins, il sourit de nouveau.

"Je m'en remets à vous, Seigneur Kakashi," dit-il d'une voix assurée mais qui contrastait avec l'incertitude de son regard.

Le maître des lieux ne dit rien de plus mais invita le nouvel arrivant à le suivre dans sa demeure. Ils grimpèrent rapidement les marches en marbre du perron avant de pénétrer dans le hall d'accueil.

Iruka eut du mal à dissimuler son émerveillement. La forteresse du Seigneur Kakashi n'avait rien à envier au palais de Menegroth et même aux tours blanches d'Eglarest. Le sol orné de mosaïques et les colonnes de marbre rivalisaient de raffinement, les clés de voûtes finement ouvragées et défiant les lois de la gravité, laissaient passer au travers d'une dôme de verre, la lumière du soleil le jour et de la lune durant la nuit. Les parois de marbre étaient, quant à elles, recouvertes de splendides fresques murales aux couleurs éclatantes relatant l'histoire des Quendi. Du Réveil à Cuivénen, à la grande séparation entre les Avari et les Eldar pour le Grand Voyage.

Quand Iruka se retourna pour demander à Kakashi quel était l'artiste qui avait peint ses merveilles, il le trouva en compagnie d'une Dame Elfe d'une grande beauté à qui il remettait son épée et son heaume. Le Prince supposa qu'il s'agissait de l'épouse du Seigneur Kakashi, il voulut présenter ses hommages à la Dame mais celle-ci était déjà parti lorsqu'il s'approcha.

"Par ici," l'invita encore Kakashi, légèrement amusé par l'expression étonnée d'Iruka.

Le maître des lieux conduisit le nouveau venu dans le dédale de corridors tout aussi raffiné que l'entrée de la demeure, avec ses alcôves abritant des statues ciselées dans l'albâtre. Ils sortirent ensuite du bâtiment pour emprunter les coursives qui enjambaient les jardins intérieurs luxuriants, avant de finalement entrer dans un deuxième bâtiment.

Celui-ci était plus sobre dans sa décoration, le marbre avait fait place au granite gris et rose provenant sans doute des Montagnes Bleues toutes proches. Les hauts plafonds étaient soulignés par des frises d'onyx et de quartz aux motifs floraux, tandis que des fresques murales animalières ornaient les parois de pierre.

Après avoir descendu un escalier en colimaçon, ils arrivèrent dans une cour intérieure, qu'ils traversèrent pour atteindre ce qui semblait être la bibliothèque.

La salle était spacieuse et lumineuse, une immense baie composée de vitraux aux couleurs chatoyantes, diffusait une lumière douce et colorée. Chaque parcelle de murs étaient couvertes par de larges étagères en bois massif s'élevant jusqu'au plafond et remplis d'ouvrages reliés de cuirs, de rouleaux de parchemins et d'étranges bibelots à l'usage inconnu.

"Mettez-vous à l'aise, Iruka d'Eglarest, dit enfin le maître des lieux, je vous ai fait préparer un repas et une chambre."

L'Elfe à la chevelure argentée s'installa ensuite derrière le large meuble qui lui servait de bureau et fit un signe de la main pour désigner le siège dans lequel pouvait s'installer son invité. Le Seigneur Kakashi conserva le silence pendant quelques instants mais son regard resta fixé sur Iruka pendant que celui-ci déposa son heaume et son épée près de lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, si loin de chez vous ?" Demanda-t-il enfin.

L'approche directe ne déstabilisa pas le Prince, au contraire, il sourit à la franchise de son hôte.

"Nous rentrions à Églarest lorsque j'ai été séparé du reste de mon escouade par le brouillard. J'avoue que je connais très mal la région, ce qui explique pourquoi je me suis perdu aussi facilement. C'est en cherchant mes compagnons que j'ai rencontré cette troupe d'Orcs. Pendant mon affrontement avec eux, j'ai fait une chute et mon cheval s'est enfui. La suite, vous la connaissez. Sans votre aide, je serais, à l'heure qu'il est, dans les cavernes de Mandos," expliqua Iruka.

La réponse succincte du nouvel arrivé ne sembla pas satisfaire le seigneur de Nan Elmoth. Son regard dépareillé semblait vouloir lire dans l'âme du Prince. Ce dernier n'avait rien à cacher, il laissa le Seigneur de Nan Elmoth sonder son esprit. L'exploration resta en surface, aussi douce et légère qu'une plume et qui ne dura que le temps d'un battement de cils.

"Nan Elmoth n'est plus aussi sûre qu'auparavant, j'en suis le premier désolé mais les Orcs prennent de plus en plus d'assurance sous l'égide de Kabuto. La troupe d'Orcs que vous avez rencontré était sûrement des éclaireurs et ceux qui ont échappés à nos épées ont, sans aucun doute, prévenu des renforts. C'est pour cette raison que je ne peux vous laisser partir maintenant," commenta Kakashi de sa voix grave et profonde.

Il lui adressa un sourire avant d'ajouter avec plus de légèreté.

"Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de recevoir des visiteurs, Iruka d'Eglarest mais soyez le bienvenue dans ma demeure."

"Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité, Seigneur Kakashi."

Il y eut un bruit à la porte et la Dame Elfe qu'Iruka pensait être l'épouse du Seigneur Kakashi, entra dans la bibliothèque mais resta à quelques pas du seuil.

"Mon Seigneur, dit-elle, j'ai fait préparer les appartements pour votre invité, comme vous le souhaitiez. Le dîner sera prêt à l'heure habituelle."

"Merci, Dame Rin," répondit froidement l'Elfe à l'armure noire.

La Dame n'attendit pas d'avantage, elle s'inclina rapidement puis elle ressortit laissant le Prince et le maître des lieux à leur discussion.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Iruka fut assez surpris de constater qu'il n'y ait que lui et le Seigneur Kakashi dans la salle à manger. Le Prince s'attendait à ce que les autres Elfes de la maison se joignent à eux, comme c'était le cas à la table de son père. Seulement, ils n'étaient que tous les deux, dans une salle immense et attablés à une table qui n'en finissait pas.

"Votre épouse ne se joint pas à nous ?" Se risqua à demander le Prince.

Le maître des lieux haussa un sourcil de surprise.

"Mon épouse ? Vous voulez sans doute parler de Dame Rin. Elle n'est pas mon épouse, elle est l'intendante et la gouvernante de ma demeure."

Iruka se sentit très embarrassé par son manque de jugement.

"Veuillez pardonner mon ignorance, je..."

"Vous ne pouviez pas savoir," coupa le seigneur de Nan Elmoth.

Iruka se redressa mal à l'aise sur sa chaise, malgré l'espace qui l'entourait, il se sentait confiné par l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans la salle. Kakashi n'y était d'ailleurs pas étranger et Iruka ne savait pas si c'était à cause de sa présence ou bien si c'était l'humeur habituelle du maître des lieux.

"Vous ne devriez pas vous préoccuper de ce genre de chose, Iruka d'Eglarest, reprit ce dernier. Vous feriez mieux de vous reposer et de reprendre des forces. Après le repas, je vous conduirai à vos appartements où vous pourrez vous laver et dormir."

Iruka prit conscience qu'il n'avait même pas demandé à son hôte s'il pouvait se laver avant de passer à table. Il avait certes retiré son armure et ses armes pour ensuite se laver les mains mais le reste de lui-même était plutôt en piteuse état. S'il avait osé se présenter ainsi à la table de son père, celui-ci ne se serait pas privé de lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas une tenue convenable pour un Prince.

"Vous auriez dû me dire que..."

"Maa, l'interrompit Kakashi, nous ne sommes pas à la cour du roi, il n'y a que nous deux ici. De plus, il est toujours plus agréable d'être rassasier en premier."

Il lui adressa ensuite un sourire tandis qu'il reposait son verre en cristal sur la table.

"Quand vous serez prêt, nous pourrons y aller."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Le Seigneur Kakashi était penché sur son armure et son épée lorsqu'Iruka revint de la salle d'eau. Le maître des lieux l'avait effectivement conduit lui-même jusqu'aux appartements qu'il lui avait fait préparer mais Iruka fut cependant très surpris de constater qu'il était resté à l'attendre. Il observa en retrait, pendant quelques instants, le seigneur de Nan Elmoth absorbé par l'étude de l'épée.

Le Prince Sindar s'était finalement souvenu pourquoi le nom de son hôte lui avait paru aussi familier. Avant de s'avancer, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette improbable rencontre que le Destin avait placé sur sa route. Qui aurait cru que l'Elfe le plus doué du dernier millénaire, vivait comme un reclus dans les profondeurs de cette forêt.

Iruka s'approcha lentement mais sans chercher à dissimuler sa présence car, il ne faisait aucun doute que le maître des lieux savait qu'il était revenu de sa toilette. Le Prince Sindar attendit; néanmoins, que celui-ci s'exprime en premier, conscient qu'il n'était qu'un invité dans la demeure du seigneur Elfe.

"C'est du bel ouvrage, commenta Kakashi d'un œil expert. Comment s'appelle votre épée ?"

" _Limlug._ Son nom est inscrit sur la lame mais il n'est visible qu'au contact de l'eau."

Kakashi versa l'eau d'une carafe dans une coupe de cristal laissé sur la table par une des servantes, puis il y trempa son doigt avant de le glissa sur le dessus de la lame. Effectivement, des runes elfiques Sindarin se mirent à scintiller, dévoilant le nom de l'épée. _Limlug._

"Hum, du travail de Noldor. Il faut au moins reconnaître leur savoir-faire et la qualité exceptionnelle de leurs créations," marmonna le maître des lieux.

"C'est un cadeau que l'on m'a fait, je suis charpentier naval, pas forgeron," expliqua Iruka qui ne connaissait pas les méthodes de forge.

Kakashi lui jeta un regard de biais. Iruka se maîtrisa comme il pu mais les yeux dépareillés de l'Avari semblaient lire au tréfonds de son âme. Le Prince se sentit comme oppressé par l'œil à la pupille rouge, il eut l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté et qu'il se trouvait pris au piège dans un étau qui ne cessait de se resserrer autour de lui. La première approche avait été beaucoup plus douce, celle-là plus invasive et brutale. Iruka n'avait rien à cacher mais il n'approuvait pas ces méthodes là.

Kakashi détourna finalement le regard pour se concentrer de nouveau sur l'armure et Iruka pu de nouveau respirer.

"C'est un beau cadeau," murmura-t-il encore.

Iruka repris peu à peu ses esprits. Il avait jusqu'alors soupçonné le maître des lieux de posséder de grands pouvoirs, maintenant, il en était certain. L'attitude de son hôte tendait à prouver qu'il ne faisait pas confiance aux étrangers et qu'il aimait peu les Noldor, les lointains cousins d'Iruka. Le Prince ressentit le besoin de parler pour combler le silence et changer de sujet.

"Je ne vous ai pas encore remercier pour les vêtements. Ils sont magnifiques, un peu trop pour moi, d'ailleurs."

"Ne dites pas de sottises, ils vous vont très bien, murmura le seigneur de Nan Elmoth en le regardant à peine. C'est comme s'ils avaient été fait pour vous."

Iruka esquissa un sourire triste. Sa mère avait l'habitude de lui dire ce genre de chose. Kakashi se retourna et s'avança jusqu'à lui, il se permit même de réarranger la tenue de son invité, avant de l'observer d'un œil critique, cette fois.

"Vous êtes parfait," lui dit-il avec un sourire au bout de quelques instants.

Une image fugace traversa l'esprit d'Iruka, un souvenir remontant à son enfance, où il revoyait sa mère faire de même. Elle réajustait une dernière fois ses vêtements de soie de manière affectueuse, avant de l'emmener devant le Roi Dan et la Reine Tsunade. En tant que Prince héritier du Roi Emishi d'Eglarest et de la Reine Nagisa, Iruka devait être présenté aux dirigeants des autres royaumes elfes.

"Vous êtes parfait," lui avait-elle dit avec son magnifique sourire comme seule une mère sait le faire.

La nervosité d'Iruka s'était aussitôt envolée mais il avait conservé sa petite main dans la sienne pour se rassurer. Il n'était alors qu'un enfant lorsqu'il avait fait le chemin pour la première fois jusqu'à Menegroth. La magnificence des lieux l'avait fortement impressionné, de même que les Elfes qui habitaient en Doriath l'avaient intimidés; cependant, la bienveillance du Roi et de la Reine l'avait détendu.

Kakashi agrippa Iruka par le bras et le serra vigoureusement.

"Vous pensiez pouvoir me cacher longtemps votre rang, _Prince_?" Gronda le maître des lieux.

Iruka se trouva brusquement arraché à sa rêverie. L'Avari avait dû capter son souvenir et ainsi découvrir son affiliation royale.

"Je ne vous ai rien caché," répliqua sèchement l'Elfe pas le moins du monde impressionné.

"Vous vous êtes bien gardé de me dire que vous êtes le Prince héritier du Roi Emishi le Charpentier," renchérit Kakashi.

Iruka ne put cacher sa surprise devant la réaction disproportionnée de son hôte.

"Ce n'est pas le genre de chose dont j'ai l'habitude de me vanter," répliqua Iruka passablement irrité.

Il soutint le regard courroucé du maître des lieux sans ciller. Il n'était pas d'une nature belliqueuse mais il savait se défendre quand il le fallait; cependant, il ne resta pas longtemps fâché contre l'Elfe aux cheveux argenté.

"Est-ce que vous m'auriez traité différemment si je vous l'avais dit ? Est-ce que vous m'auriez laissé là-bas, tout seul au milieu des Orcs ?" Demanda Iruka avec douceur.

L'emprise de Kakashi se desserra lentement et Iruka en profita pour récupérer son bras.

"Non," murmura finalement l'Elfe aux yeux dépareillés.

"Alors, quelle différence cela fait que je sois Prince ou simple soldat ? Vous m'avez traité comme votre égal, alors que vous ignoriez tout de moi. Vous m'avez porté secours, offert votre protection et votre maison pour me reposer."

"Vous êtes un Teleri," répondit Kakashi comme si cela expliquait tout.

"Et vous un Avari. En quoi sommes-nous si différents ? Nous restons des Quendi que nous ayons vu ou non, la lumière des deux Arbres."

Iruka saisit la main de Kakashi et la posa sur sa poitrine.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que le cœur qui bat dans ma poitrine n'est pas le même que le votre ?"

Kakashi ne chercha même pas à se soustraire de son emprise.

"L'arrogance des Eldar nous a valu une guerre contre Orochimaru et j'y ai perdu tout ceux qui étaient chers à mon cœur," répondit-il.

"Nous avons tous perdu quelqu'un durant cette guerre, personne n'en ait ressorti indemne."

Iruka posa ensuite sa main sur la poitrine de Kakashi.

"Malgré tout, vous êtes resté quelqu'un de passionné et de sensible, votre art n'en ai que plus beau quand vous vous exprimez à travers lui. Partout où mon regard se pose, je peux voir votre marque. Tout n'est que beauté, ici. Je ne peux pas croire que tant de merveilles seraient le fruit d'un cœur rongé par la haine."

Kakashi haussa un sourcil d'étonnement et Iruka lui sourit tout en poursuivant.

"Pensiez-vous que je n'avais pas deviné qui vous étiez ? Kakashi l'orfèvre aux mille joyaux. On vous a surnommé ainsi car vous avez créée plus de mille bijoux et parures des plus somptueuses. On vous appelle aussi l'Elfe Noir car vous portez toujours une armure noire et étincelante bien plus solide que n'importe quel acier, dont vous seul avez le secret. Mon père m'a dit que vous aviez créer les couronnes de tous les Rois Elfes des Terres du Milieux. Alors, seigneur Kakashi, d'une certaine manière, on peut dire que vous aussi, vous m'avez caché votre rang."

L'Elfe Noir, car c'était le nom sous lequel Kakashi était le plus connu, oublia bien vite sa colère pour découvrir avec stupéfaction que les paroles de ce Prince venu de l'ouest étaient loin d'être dénuées de bon sens.

"Est-ce que nous nous sommes déjà rencontré auparavant ?" Demanda doucement Kakashi.

"Non, c'est un privilège que je n'aurais pu oublier," murmura Iruka avec un faible rougissement sur les joues.

Kakashi resta silencieux quelques instants, il semblait indécis.

"Les réputations sont aussi faciles à faire qu'à défaire. Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que les gens racontent."

"Dans ce cas, je ne peux pas croire que votre cœur se soit durci au point de détester tous les Eldar."

"J'ai donc cette réputation aussi ? Celle d'un cœur froid en plus d'être solitaire ?"

"À la différence des autres, je peux comprendre pourquoi vous avez quitté la Cours pour venir vous retirer ici."

"Que croyez-vous savoir de mes raisons, Prince Iruka ?" Demanda l'Elfe Noir de manière cinglante.

Iruka soutint le regard dépareillé sans ciller.

"J'ai perdu ma mère durant cette fameuse guerre. Alors, vous pouvez me croire quand je vous dis que je comprends ce que vous ressentez."

Kakashi s'écarta d'Iruka après cette confidence. La main du jeune Elfe glissa de sa poitrine. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il était si humble, contrairement à tous ceux de son peuple que Kakashi avait croisé jusqu'à présent. Le Prince d'Eglarest avait perdu un parent, comme lui et il connaissait la souffrance d'une perte aussi tragique.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kakashi ne reparut pas devant Iruka la journée suivante, ni les jours qui suivirent et cela pendant plusieurs semaines. Il avait préféré resté seul dans sa forge mais un soir, après le dîner qu'il avait pris seul, il s'introduisit silencieusement dans la chambre de son invité. Ce dernier s'était endormi dans le large fauteuil du petit salon, un livre à la main. Le feu dans la cheminée était presque éteint, Kakashi rajouta quelques bûches dans l'âtre, la nuit avait apportée un peu d'humidité et il aurait été dommage que le Prince prenne froid. Iruka frissonna malgré tout, alors Kakashi attrapa une couverture de velours posée sur le lit et le drapa avec. Iruka s'éveilla à cet instant pour voir l'Elfe Noir le couvrir.

"Vous voilà enfin ! Où étiez-vous passé ? J'étais inquiet de ne pas vous revoir. J'ai cru que..."

Le Prince s'interrompit de lui-même lorsqu'il vit le regard que lui jeta son hôte. Malgré la lueur du feu de cheminée, celui-ci était froid et glacial. Tout dans sa posture tendait à lui prouver qu'il était encore en colère. Iruka se força à ne pas baisser le regard mais il devait reconnaître, malgré tout, que L'Elfe Noir était fait pour commander et diriger car d'un seul regard il pouvait imposer le silence.

"Vos gardes m'ont dit que vous leur aviez donné l'ordre de m'empêcher de partir. Si ma présence vous déplaît autant, pourquoi me retenir ici ?"

Kakashi conserva le même regard.

"Votre présence ne me déplaît pas, Prince Iruka. J'ai donné cet ordre car mes éclaireurs ont signalés des activités Orcs dans la forêt. Je ne peux pas vous laisser repartir en sachant que vous serez en danger en dehors de ces murs. Je ne fais que veiller sur vous."

"Merci de veiller sur moi, alors," souffla Iruka de manière sarcastique en resserrant la couverture autour de lui.

Kakashi ne prit pas la peine de relever la remarque. Les Quendi étaient réputés pour êtres des créatures constantes et d'un sang froid à toute épreuve. Ils connaissaient les sentiments telles que l'amour et la colère mais ils savaient mieux gérer leur état émotionnel que les Hommes ou les Nains. C'était pour cette raison qu'ils passaient, auprès des autres créatures qui peuplaient les Terres du Milieux, pour des êtres distants et froids.

Il arrivait cependant qu'un Elfe se montre plus émotif et sensible que ses congénères. Le Prince Iruka semblait être de ceux-là.

"Vous devriez aller vous coucher," lui suggéra son hôte tandis qu'il remettait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

C'était un geste tendre en total contradiction avec son regard et son attitude.

"J'ai du mal à vous comprendre. Il ne fait aucun doute que vous ne voulez pas de moi ici et, pourtant, vous continuez à me garder entre ces murs pour me préserver du danger," lui murmura Iruka.

Tandis qu'il disait ces quelques mots, son visage s'était adouci et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il avait du mal à cerner la personnalité ambigüe de son hôte. Cet Elfe était autant séduisant, qu'autoritaire, charismatique que confidentiel et solitaire.

"Que voulez-vous exactement de moi ?" Ajouta le Prince avec gravité et sérieux, le regard plongé dans celui de l'Elfe Noir.

"Rien de plus que de veiller sur vous durant votre séjour dans ma demeure," fut la réponse exaspérante de ce dernier.

Cette réponse amena une autre question.

"Et vous ? Qui veille sur vous durant votre sommeil ?" Demanda Iruka.

Kakashi suspendit son geste. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus personne qui partageait sa couche.

"Je crois vous avoir dit que j'avais perdu tout ceux que j'aimais, Prince Iruka. Vous vous souvenez ?"

Iruka en profita pour lui prendre la main.

"Seigneur Kakashi, nous ne sommes pas des créatures faites pour vivre seules et recluses pour l'éternité. Nous vivons, nous aimons et nous partageons, c'est dans notre nature. Personne ne devrait s'infliger comme vous le faite une vie de solitude et de remords."

L'Elfe Noir esquissa un sourire ironique aux paroles de son invité.

"Que me proposez-vous, Prince Iruka, votre compagnie ?"

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

"Je croyais que vous l'aviez déjà mais on ne peut pas dire que vous sachiez en profiter."

Kakashi se sentit amusé.

"Est-ce que vous me proposez également de partager votre couche ?"

Iruka eut un tressaillement et malgré la pénombre dans laquelle était plongée la pièce, Kakashi put discerner une rougeur s'emparer des joues du Prince.

"Mon Prince, sachez que vous ne me laissez pas indifférent. Votre charme et vos paroles ne me laissent pas non plus insensibles. Je vois bien cependant que ma franchise vous indispose, je vais cesser de vous importuner."

Malgré tout, Iruka se sentit de nouveau en colère. Il était ainsi, aussi changeant que l'océan qu'il affectionnait tant.

"Vous dites cela mais vous vous comportez comme si je vous répugnais. Vous disparaissez pendant des semaines sans me donner de nouvelles puis vous réapparaissez pour me dire que je ne vous laisse pas insensible. Qui vous dit que vous avez le droit de m'infliger cela ?"

Kakashi se pencha au-dessus du Prince, le dominant de toute sa stature. Le frisson qui parcourut le Prince Elfe ne lui échappa pas. Pour la première fois, le maître des lieux eut un aperçu du caractère changeant de son invité. D'abord, calme et serein puis, l'instant d'après, déchaîné et tourmenté.

"Vous ne me laissez pas indifférent, insista encore Kakashi, mais je doute que vous sachiez apprécier la véritable nature de mes sentiments à votre égard."

L'Avari récupéra ensuite sa main qui, jusque là était restée emprisonnée dans celle d'Iruka, puis en profita pour caresser la joue du Prince, avant de s'écarter de celui-ci encore tremblant.

"Demain, je pars pour les Montagnes Bleues pour mon voyage annuel chez les Nains. Vous séjournerez ici jusqu'à mon retour. N'hésitez pas à demander quoique se soit à Dame Rin."

"Suis-je votre prisonnier ?" Demanda Iruka lorsqu'il eut retrouvé sa voix.

"Bien sûr que non, vous êtes mon invité mais vous êtes également sous ma protection et pour votre sécurité, je juge plus sage de vous garder ici en attendant que les Orcs partent."

"Cela peut prendre beaucoup de temps," fit remarquer Iruka.

"Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra," trancha le maître des lieux.

Il regagna la porte et ajouta avant de sortir.

"Nous reparlerons de tout cela à mon retour."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Il y eut de l'agitation dans la cours de la forteresse. Les lourdes portes d'airain et d'acier s'ouvrirent pour laisser le passage aux cavaliers qui rentraient. Iruka se précipita à l'extérieur. Il s'agissait du Seigneur Kakashi qui rentrait de son séjour dans les Montagnes Bleues, chez ses amis les Nains mais il était revenu plus tôt que prévu.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées sans nouvelle de l'Elfe Noir et de son escorte, comme cela arrivait à chaque fois qu'il quittait Nan Elmoth aussi longtemps. Iruka était néanmoins étonné de le voir revenir aussi tôt car Dame Rin l'avait prévenu que le maître des lieux pouvait s'absenter pendant plusieurs mois consécutif lorsqu'il partait en voyage.

Le Prince resta figé sur le perron lorsqu'il vit l'étalon qui suivait la monture de Kakashi. Iruka s'élança à la rencontre des nouveaux arrivants. Le cheval à la robe alezane piaffa lorsqu'il vit l'Elfe s'approcher de lui. Il renacla fortement quand son cavalier posa enfin ses mains sur lui et lui soufflait doucement sur ses naseaux. Des mots doux furent glissés à son oreille et des caresses prodiguées sur son poitrail et son encolure. L'étalon s'ébroua lorsque Kakashi entra dans son champ de vision et que son maître s'écarta de lui.

"C'est incroyable ! S'exclama Iruka ému. Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?"

"Il errait dans la forêt à quelques kilomètres de la lisière septentrionale, nous passons habituellement par cette route lorsque nous nous rendons dans les Montagnes Bleues," expliqua Kakashi.

L'Elfe Noir observa avec attention les doigts d'Iruka s'enfouirent dans la crinière emmêlée du cheval.

"Comment s'appelle-t-il ?" Demanda encore l'Avari.

" _Lithruin_ , murmura Iruka, nous l'avons nommé ainsi parce qu'il était de la couleur du sable au soleil levant."

Kakashi hocha la tête.

"Vous devriez l'emmener aux écuries," suggéra-t-il.

Iruka ne se fit pas prier. Il récupéra les rênes attachés au pommeau de la selle de Kakashi et emmena son étalon jusqu'aux écuries. L'Elfe Noir lui emboîta la pas, conduisant lui-même sa monture jusqu'à sa stalle. Kakashi confia ensuite sa monture à un palefrenier puis le congédia car il savait qu'Iruka serait heureux de s'occuper lui-même de son cheval enfin retrouvé. Il ne s'était pas trompé, jamais il n'avait vu le Prince avec le regard aussi lumineux.

Tandis qu'Iruka pansait son étalon, Kakashi partit récupérer un seau d'avoine et quelques morceaux de pommes et de carottes en guise de friandises. Il revint ensuite vers la stalle que l'étalon d'Iruka occupait et présenta à celui-ci le seau d'avoine. Le cheval ne se fit pas prier pour en manger le contenu. L'herbe grasse de la forêt l'avait bien nourrit mais l'avoine et les quelques friandises que lui donna l'Elfe Noir finirent par lui faire oublier sa peur des dernières semaines.

Kakashi lui flatta l'encolure et se rapprocha de son maître qui continuait à le panser et à lui parler tendrement.

"Vous m'avez manqué," murmura Kakashi en posant sa main gantée sur celle du Prince Elfe.

L'étalon s'ébroua légèrement mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers les deux Elfes, le plus grand des deux était déjà parti et son maître était rouge de confusion.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Iruka mangeait face à Kakashi dans la grande salle de réception. Depuis le début du repas, le maître des lieux ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, sans doute parce que résonnait encore dans sa tête les échos des derniers mots qu'il lui avait dit dans les écuries. Le Prince Elfe ne savait pas non plus comment les interpréter car le maître des lieux était de nouveau morne et silencieux comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était produit. Il avait néanmoins l'intuition que l'Elfe Noir était souvent ainsi.

"Seigneur Kakashi, si je puis me permettre ...," commença Iruka, attendant l'approbation de son hôte pour continuer.

Celui-ci reposa son verre en cristal sur la table.

"Faites donc," répondit-il, curieux de connaître la requête.

"J'aimerais, si vous me le permettez, assister à votre travail dans la forge."

Si Kakashi fut surpris par la demande, il le dissimula parfaitement. Il prit, néanmoins le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que j'ai déjà lu la moitié des ouvrages de votre bibliothèque."

"Il vous reste toujours l'autre moitié que vous n'avez pas encore lu," fit remarquer son hôte.

Iruka sourit, il le sentait agacé.

"Vous n'aimez pas travailler sous le regard d'une autre personne ?"

"Très précisément."

"Dans ce cas, je pourrais sortir..."

"Non."

La réponse fut aussi tranchante que le fil d'une lame. Les yeux de l'Elfe Noir brillaient d'un éclat sombre.

"Je vous l'ai déjà dis mon Prince, reprit Kakashi sur un ton plus doux, je ne pourrais pas assurer votre sécurité si vous sortez seul. Nan Elmoth n'est plus aussi sûre qu'auparavant et les Orcs n'hésitent plus à faire des incursions sur les territoires Elfe."

Iruka commençait à sentir la lassitude s'emparer de lui. Depuis son arrivée dans la forteresse, il avait demandé à sortir pour chercher ses compagnons mais la réponse qu'on lui donnait était toujours la même.

"C'est pour cette raison que je vous accompagnerai," dit finalement Kakashi.

Iruka haussa un sourcil de surprise.

"Vraiment ?"

L'Elfe Noir lui adressa un sourire.

"Nous ferons une sortie à cheval et nous chercherons vos compagnons ensemble. Sans doute doivent-ils encore se trouver dans les parages."

Le visage du Prince s'éclaira aussitôt.

"Je vous remercie," dit-il plein de gratitude.

Kakashi se contenta de hocher la tête et observa l'Elfe le reste du repas. Iruka était comme une fleur, il avait besoin d'eau et de soleil pour s'épanouir. À trop vouloir le retenir, il avait obtenu l'effet inverse. Kakashi devait apprendre à se montrer plus souple, de temps en temps, s'il voulait que son séjour se passe pour le mieux. Il devait bien se l'avouer, le Prince avait éclairé son quotidien de sa présence lumineuse et il s'était rapidement habitué à sa nature enjouée. Il était normal qu'il dépérisse à force de rester dans l'ombre de Nan Elmoth et de sa forteresse cachée. A défaut de lui apporter l'océan qu'il aimait tant, il pouvait toujours le mener au soleil ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Les deux Elfes sortirent au pas de Nan Elmoth. Iruka resta quelques instants à la lisière profitant du soleil réchauffant sa peau. Les yeux fermés, il soupira de contentement. Cela lui avait tellement manqué.

"Ça fait du bien, n'est-ce pas ?" Murmura-t-il à son cheval tout en lui flattant l'encolure.

L'animal renacla et piaffa légèrement, des signes évidents que pour lui aussi la lumière du soleil lui avait manqué. Iruka se mit à rire de bon cœur. Les arbres de la forêt de Nan Elmoth étaient si hauts et si nombreux qu'ils cachaient les cieux et le soleil. Kakashi, qui en préférait les ombres protectrices, ne fit pas de remarque sur leurs positions particulièrement exposées.

"À mon avis, nous devrions longer la lisière en direction de l'ouest, vos compagnons ont du se dire qu'ils auraient plus de chance de vous retrouver ainsi."

Iruka acquiesça et lança sa monture au trot, Kakashi fit de même avec la sienne et vint se placer à la hauteur de son invité.

Ils avancèrent ainsi en direction de l'ouest, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au bord d'un des méandres de la rivière Aros. Il chevauchèrent durant toute le journée, ne s'arrêtant que pour reposer leurs montures et se désaltérer mais ils ne trouvèrent nul trace de l'escorte d'Iruka. Le jeune Prince était à la fois déçu et inquiet.

"Rentrons, mon Prince. Le soleil décline et les Orcs envahiront bientôt les alentours."

"Je sais cela, Seigneur Kakashi mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il leur est peut-être arrivé quelque chose. Je connais personnellement chaque membre de mon escorte, ils ne seraient jamais rentrés à Eglarest sans m'avoir retrouvé."

"Vous ne devriez pas vous tourmenter. Ils sont certainement retournés à Menegroth dans l'espoir de vous y trouver. Peut-être même vous y attendent-ils avant de regagner votre cité."

Un sourire discret étira les lèvres du Prince.

"Vous avez sans doute raison, mon seigneur."

Devant la tristesse d'Iruka, Kakashi ne ptu s'empêcher de lui dire pour soulager un tant soit peu sa peine.

"Ce soir, je vous ferais visiter ma forge et je vous montrerais les joyaux et les métaux que j'ai rapporté des Montagnes Bleues. Puisque c'est le souhait que vous avez formulé, je suis prêt à l'exaucer pour vous voir de nouveau vous-même."

Le Prince lui sourit mais la tristesse ne l'avait pas quitté.

"J'aimerai beaucoup vous assister," murmura-t-il.

Puis ils rentrèrent à Nan Elmoth.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

La nuit venue, Kakashi alluma sa forge qui se trouvait dans les entrailles de sa demeure. Iruka s'installa dans un coin et observa l'Elfe Noir dans son rituel de préparation. Les lampes à huile projetaient une lumière tamisée. Sur l'établi se trouvaient les différents outils qui servaient à ciseler les matériaux précieux et à sertir les joyaux. Les braises rougeoyantes de la forge étaient attisées par le soufflet.

Kakashi montra ensuite à Iruka les trésors qu'il avait ramené de son voyage. Les pierres précieuses encore à l'état brut, les métaux tels que l'or, l'argent et le platine prêts à être fondu dans le creuset. L'Elfe Noir expliqua toutes les étapes de la fonte des métaux, puis l'utilisation de chacun de ses outils qui servait à leur donner la forme qu'il désirait.

"Habituellement, les pierres précieuses que je ramène des Montagnes Bleues sont déjà taillées par les Nains. Ils sont très doués pour cela, bien plus que je ne le serais jamais mais il arrive, de temps à temps, que je le fasse moi-même. Quand c'est le cas, j'extrais moi-même des filons de la montagne les pierres que je vais tailler."

"C'est ce que vous avez fait ?" Demanda Iruka en désignant du doigt les gemmes précieuses disposées sur un large tissu de velours noir.

Kakashi hocha doucement la tête.

"Oui, c'est d'ailleurs très étrange... J'en ai éprouvé le besoin, ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis le décès de mon père."

Le Prince sentit la nécessité de changer de sujet.

"Avez-vous déjà une idée de ce que vous allez fabriquer ?"

L'Avari esquissa un sourire mystérieux et répondit tout aussi énigmatiquement.

"Peut-être..."

Iruka pensait juste assister en silence, dans un coin de la forge, au travail de son hôte. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce que celui-ci le fasse participer. Le Prince exécutait consciencieusement les consignes de l'orfèvre et souvent ce dernier venait l'aider en assurant ses gestes mal habiles.

"Je ne suis qu'un charpentier naval, s'excusait-il à chaque fois que Kakashi l'aidait dans ses tâches. Je suis loin de posséder toute votre adresse et votre expérience pour un travail aussi minutieux et artistique."

"Vous vous débrouillez très bien, mon Prince," le rassurait Kakashi.

Iruka tourna son visage vers l'orfèvre pour lui sourire; cependant, il ne s'était pas imaginé à ce que Kakashi soit aussi proche de lui. Le visage de l'Elfe Noir n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et son regard dépareillé le transperçait pour mieux le figer sur place.

Le Prince voulut dire quelque chose mais il était tellement fasciné par la cicatrice et l'œil à la pupille rouge qu'aucun mot ne put franchir ses lèvres.

Conscient que le Prince était tout à lui, Kakashi prit le temps de le détailler à la lueur des lampes et des braises de la forge. L'Avari n'avait jamais vu l'océan mais, du temps où il vivait à la cours de Menegroth, il avait souvent entendu les récits d'Elfes qui avaient fait le voyage jusqu'à la côte.

Ceux-ci racontaient qu'au lever du soleil, le sable sur lequel s'échouaient les vagues était comme de la poudre d'or.

Kakashi caressa la joue d'Iruka. La peau du Prince avait la couleur du métal précieux en fusion, mordorée et douce au touché.

Il avait également entendu dire que l'océan était si profond par endroit, que même la lumière du soleil ne pouvait éclairer la profondeur des abysses.

L'Elfe Noir pensa alors que les yeux d'Iruka étaient comparables à ces fameux abysses, aussi noirs et aussi profonds qu'on pourrait s'y perdre et s'y noyer sans même s'en apercevoir.

De son pouce, le maître des lieux eut l'audace de caresser les lèvres frémissantes du Prince, tandis qu'il se disait que ce qu'il préférait chez Iruka, c'était son sourire.

Un sourire éclatant qui lui rappelait la nacre douce des perles, ramenées par le Roi Emishi en personne pendant la construction du palais de Menegroth, en guise de paiement pour le travail fournit par les Nains.

L'océan de l'ouest recelait bien des trésors. Kakashi n'avait plus jamais vu de perles depuis cette époque et ses amis les Nains se gardaient de lui montrer celles qu'ils possédaient; cependant, il avait rencontré Iruka. A lui seul, le Prince d'Eglarest valait tous les trésors de l'océan.

L'Elfe Noir souleva par la taille avec aisance, son magnifique invité et le fit asseoir sur son établi.

La chaleur de la forge, le manque de clarté, la soudaine proximité avec le maître des lieux, firent réaliser à Iruka à quel point la présence de l'Elfe Noir était écrasante. Il devint évident, pour lui, que l'Avari était incroyablement plus âgé et plus puissant que ce qu'il avait imaginé au début de leur rencontre.

Iruka manqua de respirer quand son hôte posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'Elfe aux yeux dépareillés quémanda, d'abord timidement, puis réclama avec plus d'ardeur, la bouche, les lèvres et la langue du Prince. A la fois, dominant, inquisiteur et affamé, mais aussi doux, timide et angoissé, ce fut ainsi que Kakashi prodigua son baiser.

Une de ses mains glissa sous la chemise de soie du Prince pour explorer les territoires qui lui étaient jusque là inaccessibles. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur l'un de ses mamelons, tandis que son bas ventre exerça une pression sur l'entre-jambe de son invité. Iruka ne put que s'accrocher au cou de Kakashi, de peur de tomber dans le gouffre qui s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. C'était à la fois déroutant, exaltant et effrayant. Le Prince ne savait plus ce qu'il devait ressentir mais il n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête. Les frictions de Kakashi devenaient plus appuyées et même lui ne se retenait plus de gémir.

"Mon Seigneur ?!"

L'enchantement se brisa, Iruka revint brusquement à la réalité, il était mortifié par ce qui venait de se produire. Il se sentait honteux de s'être fait surprendre dans une telle position, il voulut bouger mais Kakashi ne le laissa pas se dérober. Le seigneur l'étreignit un peu plus fort et déposa un baiser sur le coin de sa bouche avant de s'adresser au garde.

"Qui y-a-t-il ?" Gronda l'orfèvre sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers le nouveau venu.

"Mon Seigneur, je crains que votre présence ne soit requise sur les remparts."

La voix du garde lui avait semblé inquiète, il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

"Très bien, j'arrive."

Le garde s'éclipsa aussitôt et Iruka se demanda si l'Elfe Noir n'avait pas fait appel à sa magie pour dissimuler sa présence. Il n'eut pas le loisir de le lui demander car Kakashi l'embrassa de nouveau, d'un baiser plus doux, plein de promesses.

"C'est avec regret que je dois vous quitter, Prince Iruka. Il faudra reprendre cette discussion plus tard," murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

"En êtes-vous certain ou bien allez-vous encore me laisser seul pendant des semaines avant de m'honorer de nouveau de votre présence ?"

Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"Je reviendrai vers vous, soyez-en certain."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Kishimoto Masashi et J.R.R Tolkien.

Rating : M

Dernières notes : Deuxième et dernière partie. Je fais donc appel, une nouvelle fois, à votre indulgence. Je ne suis pas certaine que les personnages de Naruto dans l'univers de Tolkien, en lieu et place des personnages du Silmarillion, soit du meilleur effet. Donc, par avance, je vous présente mes excuses pour cet OVNI que j'ai, sans doute, poster dans la mauvaise catégorie.

Vous trouverez un petit glossaire des mots en Sindarin avec la signification en français.

N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, même si c'est juste pour faire un petit coucou. J'adore les reviews et les critiques constructives sont toujours les bienvenues. Bonne lecture.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Glossaire :

 _Avari_ : Signifie "Ceux Du Refus". Nom donné aux Elfes qui ne voulurent pas entreprendre le voyage jusqu'à Valinor.

 _Beleriand_ : Territoires regroupant les anciens royaumes des Noldor et des Sindar sur les Terres du Milieu.

 _Cuivénen_ : Lac des Terres du Milieu où les premiers Elfes s'éveillèrent.

 _Doriath_ : Dans le Silmarillion, il s'agit du royaume de Thingol et Melian.

 _Eldar_ : Nom donné aux Elfes qui partirent de Cuivénen pour la grande marche vers l'ouest, qu'ils atteignirent ou non Valinor,

 _Galvorn_ : Métal malléable à volonté et encore plus résistant que n'importe quel acier.

 _Limlung_ : Dragon des Mers.

 _Lithruin_ : Sable Rougeoyant.

 _Mandos_ : Valar qui accueille les âmes des Elfes et qui les retient jusqu'à la fin des temps.

 _Moriquendi_ : Elfes de la Nuit, ceux qui n'ont jamais vu la Lumière des deux Arbres.

 _Mornedhel_ : Elfe Noir

 _Nín Meleth_ : Mon amour.

 _Nín Mellon_ : Mon ami.

 _Noldor_ : Tribu Elfe qui a entrepris le voyage jusqu'à Valinor, puis qui est revenu sur les Terres du Milieu après le vol des Silmarils par Morgoth.

 _Quendi_ : Mot elfe qui désigne la race des Elfes dans son ensemble.

 _Sindar_ : Appelé aussi "Elfe Gris" ou "Elfe du Crépuscule". Ceux qui entreprirent la grande marche vers l'ouest mais qui restèrent finalement sur les Terres du Milieu.

 _Teleri_ : Tribu Elfe dont une partie des membres atteignit Valinor mais la grande majorité resta sur les Terres du Milieu.

 _Valar_ : Signifie "Les Puissants". Divinités qui s'occupèrent de la Terre en attendant l'éveil des Elfes et des Humains.

 _Valinor_ : Pays des Valar sur la Terre d'Aman.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mornedhel ( l'Elfe Noir)

Iruka attendit quelques minutes encore avant de sortir de la forge. Le temps pour lui de reprendre une certaine contenance puis il se dirigea vers les remparts. Le garde qui était venu alerter Kakashi semblait inquiet. Le Prince se rendit lui aussi sur les remparts pour voir par lui-même ce qui requérait la présence du maître des lieux.

Iruka ne s'attendait pas à voir des campements Orcs tout autour de la forteresse. Les grognements des bêtes lui parvenaient distinctement comme si elles n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Iruka ne pût s'empêcher de frissonner et pas seulement à cause du froid de la nuit.

L'Elfe Noir se faufila derrière le jeune Prince avant de l'encercler de ses deux bras forts puis il rabattit sa cape de velours et de brocarts sur son invité. Iruka cessa aussitôt de trembler de froid.

"Merci," murmura-t-il gêné par la familiarité de son hôte mais soulagé de cette soudaine chaleur réconfortante.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon Prince, ici vous êtes en sécurité. Je ne permettrais jamais que l'une de ces vils créatures vous fasse du mal."

Iruka se laissa aller contre la poitrine derrière lui et se permit même de fermer les yeux quelques instants."J'ai confiance en vous, Seigneur Kakashi," murmura-t-il en retour.

Le Prince sentit comme un grondement émanant de la poitrine de l'Elfe plus âgé. Iruka ouvrit les yeux en grand. Au début, il crut que son hôte riait, alors qu'en réalité, il grondait de possessivité. L'Elfe Noir enfoui son nez dans le creux du cou de son invité, puis inspira profondément.

"Vos paroles me sont agréables et votre confiance m'honore."

Le Prince ferma de nouveau les yeux un bref instant pour ne plus voir les feux des campements Orcs en contrebas.

"Depuis le début de notre rencontre, vous avez l'air de penser qu'ils en ont après moi. C'est bien cela, mon seigneur ?"

Kakashi conserva le silence un moment avant de répondre avec gravité.

"Je n'ai aucune preuve à vous fournir mon Prince, je n'ai que des suspicions. Mon amitié avec les Nains me fait apprendre des choses, des rumeurs au sujet d'un Prince Elfe qui se serait perdu et que les serviteurs des Ténèbres aimeraient capturer pour l'offrir à leur maître, le seigneur Kabuto. Vous croyez que je vous retiens prisonnier mais il n'en n'est rien. Je vous ai toujours dit la vérité, je ne peux pas vous laisser partir tant qu'ils seront à votre recherche. Seulement, je ne pourrais pas vous garder indéfiniment ici et je redoute déjà le jour ou vous allez devoir me quitter."

"Je vous manquerai ?" Demanda Iruka malgré tout surpris par la confidence, bien plus que par la menace de Kabuto et de ses hordes de serviteurs corrompus.

Kakashi ne répondit pas immédiatement, prenant son temps pour bien choisir ses mots.

"Je suis un solitaire, dit-il enfin, je n'ai jamais chercher la compagnie de mes semblables et le peu de gens qui vivent ici avec moi connaissent mon goût pour le secret. Je ne suis pas fait pour vivre au milieu de la Cours, j'ai pourtant essayé du temps où mon père était encore en vie, à Menegroth mais je suis finalement venu me retirer ici. Là où je me sentais le mieux."

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes, le temps d'attirer le visage d'Iruka plus prêt du sien puis il poursuivit certain d'avoir toute l'attention du jeune Prince.

"Votre arrivée dans ma demeure est une bénédiction, soyez-en assuré. Je me suis habitué à votre présence qui apporte la Lumière aux Ténèbres qui m'entourent. Vous chassez les Ombres de mon cœur avec un de vos sourires. Alors, oui, c'est indéniable que vous me manquerez."

Iruka posa une main sur celle de Kakashi.

"Moi aussi, je vous regretterai."

L'expression de l'Elfe Noir se durcit puis un large sourit s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

"Cessons de parler de choses qui ne se sont pas encore produites. Rentrons à l'intérieur, mon Prince. Pour le reste..., son regard se perdit au-delà des remparts, là où les feux des garnisons Orcs brûlaient. Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter, nous avons l'habitude de faire face à leur présence. La forteresse est protégée par un puissant sortilège qui la rend inaccessible et invisible aux créatures maléfiques. Ils vous cherchent mais ils finiront par se lasser et à ce moment là, vous pourrez rentrer à Eglarest. En attendant, vous êtes ici chez vous."

"Seigneur Kakashi...," commença Iruka.

Le maître des lieux ne lui laissa pas le temps d'achever sa phrase.

"Lors de mon retour des Montagnes Bleues, j'ai envoyé quelques cavaliers jusqu'à Menegroth pour avertir le Roi Dan de votre présence sur mon domaine et pour lui signaler que vous étiez sous ma protection. Si votre escorte se trouve là-bas comme je le pense, vous pourrez partir les rejoindre dès que les routes seront plus sûres."

Le Prince écarquilla les yeux complètement abasourdi.

"Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?"

"Je ne voulais pas vous donner de faux espoirs et vous faire de vaines promesses."

Iruka lui sourit tendrement.

"J'ai toujours su que votre cœur était loin d'être froid et durcit par la solitude."

Kakashi embrassa le dessus de la main du Prince.

"C'est parce qu'il se réchauffe lorsque vous êtes là."

Le Prince d'Eglarest évita de rire mais dans son regard, l'Avari discerna l'amusement danser dans ses prunelles.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Les mois s'écoulèrent au rythme de l'amour naissant entre l'Elfe Noir et le Prince. Les Orcs étaient toujours présents dans la forêt de Nan Elmoth mais devenaient moins nombreux. Les éclaireurs de Kakashi rapportèrent que l'armée du Roi Dan avaient repoussés les créatures de Kabuto et les avaient défaits à plusieurs reprises. Le royaume de Doriath devenait plus sûre et l'anneau magique de Dame Tsunade s'étendait pratiquement jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt de Nan Elmoth, le domaine de Kakashi.

Les deux Elfes passèrent de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Leurs ballades à l'extérieur devinrent plus fréquentes et plus longues, se prolongeant jusque tard dans la nuit. Le printemps et l'été furent des périodes favorables à l'épanouissement de leur lien où ils apprirent à se connaître. L'hiver venu, ils restèrent calfeutrés dans la forteresse partageant leur temps à la forge, dans la bibliothèque où dans les appartements du maître des lieux.

Depuis le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés dans la forge, Iruka appréhendait de succomber de nouveau au seigneur de Nan Elmoth, même s'il mourait d'envie de recommencer. Il souhaitait ressentir encore les lèvres de l'Elfe Noir sur les siennes mais il avait peur de savoir jusqu'où il serait capable d'aller pour l'Avari charismatique.

Il gardait à l'esprit le souvenir d'une de leur ballade dans la forêt où Kakashi l'avait saisi par la taille. L'espace d'une seconde, Iruka avait de nouveau sentit ce gouffre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, il s'était agrippé au cou du seigneur Elfe pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Le Prince n'oublierait jamais le regard que celui-ci lui avait lancé, à la fois glacial et brûlant, affamé et rassasié, concupiscent et condescendant.

Il y avait eu tant de paradoxes dans ce regard écrasant, oppressant, qu'il avait du combattre de toutes ses forces le vertige qui le menaçait. Il s'était rapidement rétabli et avait retiré ses mains du seigneur de Nan Elmoth. Ce dernier avait paru déçu mais il avait rendu au Prince sa liberté, avant de reprendre leur conversation là où elle s'était arrêtée, comme si rien ne s'était produit.

Iruka était loin d'être un imbécile, il avait bien vu le désir que Kakashi nourrissait pour lui mais c'était comme si l'Avari pouvait discerner son hésitation.

Iruka avait eu un autre aperçu des sentiments cachés de l'Elfe Noir, lorsque Dame Rin lui avait touché la main pendant qu'il l'aidait à entretenir les fleurs du jardin intérieur. L'Elfe aux cheveux argentés s'était alors empressé de s'interposer entre l'intendante et le Prince en prétextant une excuse peu crédible. Dame Rin s'était mise à rire aux éclats en remettant au maître des lieux son panier contenant les fleurs qu'elle venait de couper.

"Si vous vouliez le Prince rien que vous, mon Seigneur, il fallait le dire plus tôt," lui avait-elle dit avant de les laisser seuls.

L'expression qu'afficha l'Elfe Noir fut mémorable, de même que la rougeur sur ses joues était des plus inhabituelle. Iruka s'était alors senti aussi mal à l'aise et embarrassé que son hôte; cependant, il se contenta de prendre la main du seigneur Elfe. Il la serra brièvement et fut assez surpris que ce dernier y réponde.

"Par ici, lui avait ensuite murmuré Iruka, nous n'avons pas terminé. Il nous reste encore ce côté à faire."

Kakashi avait simplement hoché la tête puis il s'était laissé guider par le Prince pour achever la tâche. L'Elfe Noir n'avait cessé de rester près de lui, même s'il n'avait plus dit un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'ils terminent. A plusieurs reprises, le seigneur de Nan Elmoth s'était penché vers lui, ses lèvres avaient frôlées son oreille comme s'il avait voulu lui chuchoter quelque secret. Iruka s'était alors naturellement laissé aller contre lui, ne serait-ce que pour sentir son souffle contre sa peau.

La peur et l'excitation, l'envie et le désir. Le Prince voulait de nouveau expérimenter cela, il voulait de nouveau sentir le gouffre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds mais cette fois là, il se laisserait happer par le vide car il savait que Kakashi le rattraperait.

L'Avari lui avait ensuite caressé la joue, juste un effleurement mais qui fut suffisant pour le faire frissonner. Le regard langoureux et tendre qu'il lui adressa finit de convaincre le Prince que son cœur ne battrait plus que pour lui.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, lors d'une soirée d'hiver, alors que l'Elfe Noir et le Prince prenaient une dernière boisson devant la cheminée, l'un à côté de l'autre, dans un silence paisible, Iruka ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la profonde apathie du maître des lieux.

"Je n'aime pas vous voir aussi abattu et affligé, Seigneur Kakashi. Je préfère vous voir sourire et vous entendre rire. Il est si rare mais tellement plaisant," fit remarquer Iruka.

Kakashi détourna son regard de l'âtre où brûlait le feu dans une danse joyeuse hypnotique.

"Hélas, mon Prince, j'ai toujours été ainsi. La solitude a toujours été mon amie."

"Ne suis-je pas votre ami, à présent ?"

L'Elfe Noir ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

"Bien sûr que vous l'êtes mais votre départ prochain m'attriste."

Iruka n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cela était vrai pour lui aussi. Il avait pris la décision de se rendre à Menegroth, au début du printemps, lorsque la neige aurait fondue et que les pistes seraient de nouveau praticables.

Son hôte avait vu juste, les cavaliers qu'il avait envoyé, étaient revenus avant le début de l'hiver avec les nouvelles tant attendu par Iruka. Son escorte était finalement retournée chez le Roi Dan afin de quérir son aide, pour retrouver le Prince perdu mais la Reine leur avait simplement conseillé de patienter. Les membres de l'escorte avaient écoutés la Souveraine de Menegroth et attendu malgré leur inquiétude, jusqu'à l'arrivée des cavaliers de Nan Elmoth.

Le Prince avait été soulagé d'apprendre que son escorte était saine et sauve. Cette nouvelle souleva néanmoins, une autre question qu'il n'avait pas osé poser.

Iruka avait attendu et espéré que Kakashi finisse par revenir vers lui; cependant, l'Elfe Noir avait continué à agir de manière possessive et protectrice mais sans jamais se déclarer ouvertement. Le Prince d'Eglarest était une personne patiente et il connaissait les sentiments du seigneur de Nan Elmoth à son égard mais ce dernier refusait obstinément de lui ouvrir de nouveau son cœur, tant et si bien qu'Iruka avait fini par douter de lui-même.

Le Prince avait fini par se convaincre que sa présence causait plus de souffrance au maître des lieux, que de bonheur et l'accueil indifférent de l'Elfe Noir à la nouvelle de son départ ne fit que conforter Iruka dans sa décision de partir.

Ce soir là, était pourtant la première fois que Kakashi exprimait sa tristesse pour le départ prochain du Prince, depuis leur discussion sur les remparts, bien des lunes auparavant. Iruka y décela une chance de pouvoir connaître enfin la vérité.

"Et si je restais ?" Lui demanda-t-il avec sérieux et gravité mais aussi plein d'espoir.

Kakashi se redressa dans son fauteuil et dévisagea le Prince, comme s'il voulait lire dans le fond de son âme.

"Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? Vous avez vos propres obligations et vous vous êtes bien assez attardé ici," répondit le seigneur Elfe avant de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans son fauteuil.

Iruka se leva lentement et vint s'agenouiller aux pieds du maître des lieux. Si Kakashi n'était pas décidé à faire le premier pas pour une raison qui échappait au Prince, alors, peut-être que c'était à lui de faire cette démarche et voir si son intuition était bien fondée.

Une dernière tentative pour découvrir ce que renfermait ce cœur ou bien être rejeté. Au moins, il saurait.

Iruka posa ses avants-bras sur les cuisses de l'Elfe Noir et fit reposer son visage dessus. Il chercha ensuite du regard celui de son hôte mais celui-ci le fuyait, sans doute de peur qu'il n'entrevoit une faille. Le Prince garda cette position un moment, puis il se redressa et saisit délicatement le visage de son hôte, l'obligeant doucement à lui faire face. Lorsqu'enfin il fut certain que Kakashi ne détournerait pas le regard, il lui dit.

"Il ne fait aucun doute que je vous aime et tout dans votre attitude ainsi que dans vos regards me montrent que vous aussi. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je redoute de devoir partir et de vous laisser seul ici, sans jamais connaître vos véritables sentiments à mon égard. Vous ne quittez plus mes pensées depuis cette nuit fatidique où vous m'avez emmené dans votre forge pour la première fois. Je ne cesse de penser à vous et à vos lèvres et je ne rêve que d'une chose..."

La façade d'impassibilité du seigneur de Nan Elmoth s'étiolait au fur et à mesure que le Prince lui avouait son amour.

"Une personne de votre rang ne devrait pas se tenir ainsi, surtout devant quelqu'un comme moi," l'interrompit l'Elfe Noir d'une voix hésitante.

Lui non plus n'avait pas oublié le baiser.

"Je ne cesse de penser à cet instant, où vous m'avez laissé entrevoir pour la première fois votre cœur et je ne fais qu'espérer qu'un autre moment comme celui-ci finisse par se produire," poursuivit Iruka.

"Vous devriez vous taire," murmura le maître des lieux en fermant les yeux.

"Je n'ai pas envie de partir et de vous laisser ici, tout seul. Vous ne méritez pas une telle solitude mais si aucun Elfe de votre maison ne peut vous apporter le réconfort dont vous avez besoin, je veux être celui pour qui vous avez envie de sourire et de rire," continua pourtant le Prince ignorant complément la supplique de son hôte.

"Que voulez-vous faire ?"

Iruka écarta lentement quelques mèches de cheveux de Kakashi et attira son visage vers lui, pour mieux l'effleurer du bout des doigts. Ce dernier était mortifié par la position du Prince autant que par ses paroles.

"Je veux rester auprès de vous. Je vous promet de vous rendre le sourire et de vous faire oublier tous vos tourments."

Kakashi saisit finalement les mains du Prince et les embrassa.

"Taisez-vous..." dit-il d'une voix éraillée par l'émotion.

"Je vous promet de prendre soin de vous et de vous aimer."

Kakashi se pencha et saisit Iruka par les épaules pour l'embrasser. Le Prince glissa ses mains autour de la nuque de son hôte, ses doigts s'enfouirent dans la chevelure argentée.

"Je ne peux pas vous offrir le soleil et l'océan que vous aimez tant. Ici, il n'y a que le froid et la solitude," murmura l'Elfe Noir le souffle coupé.

"Je vous garderai au chaud et nous nous tiendrons compagnie. Nous veillerons l'un sur l'autre et vous ne connaîtrez plus jamais l'hiver dans votre cœur."

"En faisant ça, vous renoncez à tenir votre rang auprès de votre peuple."

"Tant que vous me tiendrez dans vos bras, ce ne sera jamais un sacrifice."

"Vous me promettez de rester ? Quoiqu'il arrive de ne jamais m'abandonner ?" Demanda Kakashi de manière si désespérée que cela fit mal au Prince d'entendre sa voix se briser ainsi.

"Je vous le promet," lui souffla Iruka.

Le seigneur de Nan Elmoth se laissa choir au sol, pour s'agenouiller comme l'était Iruka.

"Alors, qu'il en soit ainsi, nous sommes à présent liés par votre promesse. Vous êtes mien et je suis à vous."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Il y eut une cérémonie avec pour seuls témoins les gens de la Maison du Seigneur Kakashi. Dans le secret de Nan Elmoth, l'Elfe Noir et le Prince d'Eglarest s'étaient unis, liant de ce fait leurs destins et leurs Maisons respectives à jamais.

Le seigneur Kakashi reconnaissait en Iruka, Prince d'Eglarest, son égal dans sa demeure. Tandis qu'Iruka reconnaissait en Kakashi son égal dans son royaume.

La célébration fut sobre et se termina au coucher du soleil. Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau seuls, Kakashi prit le temps de dévêtir le Prince et de détailler son corps nu. Tandis que la lune se levait dans la nuit, l'Elfe Noir avait étendu son Prince sur le lit, tout contre lui.

Il lui avait d'abord prit la main. Il savait, d'après ce que ce dernier lui avait dit, qu'il travaillait le bois pour la fabrication des bateaux. Sa main était douce malgré quelques callosités mais elle était forte. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à la sienne. Kakashi travaillait dans sa forge, à modeler l'or, l'argent et le platine selon sa volonté. Sa dextérité et sa créativité rivalisaient avec celles des Nains des Montagnes Bleues.

Tout les deux étaient des artistes, chacun dans son domaine mais le fait est qu'ils travaillaient des matériaux nobles issus de la terre pour créer quelque chose de nouveau, de plus beau encore. Kakashi se prit à désirer de voir l'un des fameux bateaux dont Iruka lui parlait souvent. Le bois était aussi vivant que l'or lorsqu'il le faisait fondre dans son creuset, animé par une vie qui lui était propre et qui lui dictait qu'elle serait sa nouvelle forme. L'Elfe Noir se demandait si Iruka ressentait la même excitation que lui lorsqu'il commençait un nouvel ouvrage et cette petite pointe de déception lorsqu'il l'achevait. Il imaginait sans mal le sourire lumineux du charpentier voguant sur son bateau, fier de son œuvre et prêt à relever un nouveau défi. Kakashi déposa ses lèvres sur l'intérieur du poignet de son invité, il y sentit le pouls s'accélérer et ne put s'empêcher de sourire de son petit effet. Le Prince d'Eglarest semblait anticiper chacun de ses touchés et Kakashi adorait cela. Il quitta à regret son poignet sensible pour s'attarder, cette fois, sur l'éclat mordoré de sa peau. Le soleil de la côte océanique lui avait donné un teint hâlé, il devait travailler la majorité du temps en extérieur, alors que lui-même passait ses journées dans les entrailles de sa forteresse, dans sa forge, sans voir la lueur du jour plus de quelques minutes. Ils étaient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit, tant dans leurs caractères, que physiquement mais ils étaient pareils dans l'expression de leur passion pour leur art. Kakashi fit glisser sa main pâle restée libre sur le torse d'Iruka, il sentit sous ses doigts les frissons qu'il provoquait. L'Elfe Noir ne pouvait que s'extasier devant la perfection de ce Prince venu de l'ouest qui voguait sur les océans domptés par ses navires et qui sentait l'ambre marine.

Il eut l'idée à ce moment là de lui fabriquer un bijou qui le mettrait en valeur. De l'or blanc pour accentuer le contraste avec cette magnifique peau mate et du platine pour rehausser ce regard abyssale. Kakashi fit glisser encore sa main sur le torse de celui qui partageait, dorénavant, le même destin que lui. Il voyait apparaître les lignes du bijou qui bientôt ceindrait le Prince et ce dernier en serait l'unique joyau. Iruka n'avait pas besoin de pierres précieuses pour être mis en valeur, sa beauté naturelle était suffisante. Il sourit une nouvelle fois quand la main d'Iruka se resserra autour de la sienne, le tirant ainsi de ses pensées. Le charpentier se redressa jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent la commissure des siennes, sa respiration rapide sur sa joue le fit frissonner.

"À quoi pensez-vous, _Nín Mellon_ ?" lui susurra Iruka conscient de sa rêverie.

"Je me disais que l'or et le platine vous iraient à la perfection."

Ce fut au tour d'Iruka de sourire.

"La seule chose dont j'ai besoin pour le moment c'est de vous."

L'Avari repoussa tendrement mais fermement le Prince contre le matelas de sa couche.

"Je suis tout à vous, _Nín Mellon_ ," murmura Kakashi à l'oreille de celui-ci.

Iruka eut l'audace d'enfouir ses doigts dans l'épaisse chevelure argentée. Kakashi se redressa lentement, juste assez pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres du Sindar.

"Vous êtes une véritable source d'inspiration Iruka."

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait seulement par son prénom.

"Qu'attendez-vous pour me prouver votre amour et votre dévotion pour moi," se moqua gentiment celui-ci.

L'Elfe Noir murmura quelques mots tandis qu'il avançait sa main vers l'entrejambe écartée du Prince. La magie fit son effet et ses doigts pénétrèrent dans le corps du Sindar sans le blesser. Ce dernier se cambra sous les assauts des doigts de l'Avari. Kakashi fit de nouveau appel à la magie et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent plus profondément.

Le Prince exhala un gémissement.

"Kakashi...," soupira-t-il encore.

Ce dernier continua encore un moment avant de retirer ses doigts, puis sa longue veste de soie afin de s'allonger sur le Sindar.

"Vous m'aimez suffisamment pour me laisser vous posséder ?"

Il y avait de l'incertitude dans le regard et la voix de l'Elfe Noir.

"Vous en doutez encore ? Alors, laissez-moi vous demander ceci. Est-ce que le soleil peut exister sans la lune ? Que serait la terre sans le ciel ?"

Devant le mutisme de Kakashi, Iruka poursuivis.

"Ils sont indissociables les uns des autres. Ils ne pourraient pas exister l'un sans l'autre. J'ai le sentiment qu'il en est de même pour nous. Je vous aime suffisamment pour vous laisser me posséder, je vous aime suffisamment pour vous témoigner toute ma confiance."

"Alors, qu'il en soit ainsi."

Et sans attendre d'avantage, Kakashi s'enterra au plus profond du Sindar. Il aima immédiatement cette sensation et pour rien au monde, il n'eut envie d'y renoncer. Iruka s'arcboutait à chacun des mouvements de reins, ses mains ne quittaient plus la peau nue de l'orfèvre aux mille joyaux et ses yeux restèrent rivés dans ceux de l'Elfe Noir.

Ce dernier, placé entre les cuisses du Prince, prit une profonde inspiration et inclina la tête pour rejoindre ses lèvres, tout en poussant plus profondément. Iruka laissa échapper un râle de volupté, il pouvait sentir la virilité de Kakashi, épaisse et dure, se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur de son corps, écarter sa chaire palpitante pour atteindre un endroit caché au plus profond de lui-même et qui lui faisait voir Valinor. Le Sindar redressa la tête et rencontra, à mi-chemin, les lèvres de Kakashi pour gémir tout contre elles, tout le plaisir qui l'envahissait.

" _Nín Meleth_ ," gémit encore Iruka quand Kakashi poussa une fois de plus.

"Dites-le encore," soupira l'Elfe Noir dans le creux de l'oreille du Prince.

Iruka gémit, soupira et même cria encore et encore le même mot à chaque coup de reins de Kakashi, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la délivrance.

" _Nín Meleth_ ," répéta enfin Kakashi lorsqu'il eut atteint sa propre apogée puis il embrassa son Prince.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kakashi avait bien ait bien remarqué que quelque chose troublait Iruka. Depuis quelques saisons, le Sindar semblait souffrir d'une profonde apathie. Les parures d'or et de diamants, les couronnes ornées par les gemmes les plus brillantes, les bracelets les plus finement ciselés que confectionnait l'Avari, ne parvenaient pas à retenir l'attention du Prince Sindar.

En réalité, Iruka n'avait jamais été attiré par les richesses et Kakashi le savait; néanmoins, il continuait à créer des bijoux somptueux, dans l'espoir de susciter un réaction.

Malgré le tas d'or qui s'amoncelait autour de lui, le Prince ne souriait plus, ne riait plus, mais il dépérissait à vue d'œil. Même Dame Rin et sa magie de la guérison ne parvenait pas à le sortir des ténèbres dans lesquelles il s'enfonçait. Il n'y avait que lorsque l'Elfe Noir s'unissait à lui que le Prince avait un regain de vie. Kakashi commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter lorsqu'un matin, Iruka n'eut pas la force de se lever.

L'évidence s'imposa d'elle-même : Iruka avait le mal du pays.

L'amour qu'il vouait au charpentier lui avait fait croire que celui-ci se serait habitué à l'obscurité de Nan Elmoth mais il n'en était rien. Iruka était fait pour vivre au bord de l'océan, pour construire des navires et dompter les vagues. Toutes les parures somptueuses aux joyaux étincelants qu'il lui avait confectionné et offert ne pourraient jamais remplacer le grand large. Kakashi en prenait douloureusement conscience.

Le Destin était cruel avec lui, il s'acharnait à lui enlever tout ceux qui avaient un jour compté pour lui. Il serait pourtant encore plus cruel et égoïste de sa part de laisser Iruka mourir de chagrin. L'Elfe Noir savait que le Prince l'aimait et lui rendre sa liberté serait la plus grande preuve d'amour qu'il pourrait lui donner.

Cette nuit-là, après s'être uni une dernière fois à son Prince, il lui murmura.

"Je vous défait de votre promesse et je vous rends votre liberté. Dès que vous le pourrez, vous rentrerez chez vous, auprès de ceux que vous aimez et qui vous manque tant. Vous voguerez à nouveau sur l'océan et suivrez le soleil dans sa course effrénée autour de la Terre."

Le regard d'Iruka s'illumina pour s'obscurcir aussitôt.

"Qu'en est-il de vous ? Vous allez vous trouver à nouveau seul !"

"Votre bonheur fera le mien."

"Venez avec moi et je ferais notre bonheur à tous les deux. Il n'y a pas de raison..."

Kakashi posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son amant pour le faire taire.

"Lorsque vous m'avez fait le serment de rester avec moi, j'ignorais que cela vous coûterez tant. Je me refuse de vous voir souffrir d'avantage de l'absence de votre père que vous aimez. J'ai perdu le mien il y a longtemps déjà mais vous avez encore la chance d'avoir le votre. C'est auprès de lui que vous devez être et non de moi."

"J'ai autant ma place auprès de lui, que de vous. Venez avec moi, nous voguerons ensemble sur l'océan, je vous apprendrais à naviguer sur mes bateaux, nous poursuivrons le soleil côte à côte," le supplia Iruka.

"Je ne peux pas abandonner mon Peuple," murmura Kakashi.

Le Prince sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux, il était bien placé pour comprendre les raisons de Kakashi et il ne pouvait pas se battre contre cela.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Il en avait été décidé ainsi, lorsqu'Iruka eut repris assez de force pour monter à cheval, un groupe de soldats du Seigneur de Nan Elmoth l'accompagna jusqu'à Menegroth où son escorte officiel l'attendait pour rentrer à Eglarest.

L'Elfe Noir attira le jeune Prince dans ses bras, une dernière fois. À l'abri des regards indiscrets, dans les écuries, Kakashi se laissa aller à une démonstration d'affection.

"Il faudra me promettre de faire attention sur le chemin du retour. Doriath est peut-être devenue plus sûre mais il reste des dangers qu'il vous faudra sans doute affronter et je ne serais pas là pour vous protéger en cas de besoin."

"À vous entendre, vous vous inquiétiez pour moi."

"Si je vous perdez mon Prince...," commença Kakashi.

"Vous m'avez fait le cadeau d'une de vos armures en _galvorn_. Je sais que vous y avez mis tout votre cœur dans sa confection. Même si vous n'êtes pas avec moi, vous me protègerez malgré tout, coupa Iruka avant de déposer un baiser sur le dessus de la main du maître des lieux. La seule chose que je vous demanderai, Seigneur Kakashi, c'est de ne pas m'oublier," ajouta-t-il avec émotion.

"Comment pourrais-je oublier celui qui m'a apporté la lumière et éclairé mon chemin ? Iruka, _Nín Meleth_ , je vous appartiendrais toujours."

Iruka embrassa Kakashi et répéta la même promesse, puis il monta sur son cheval. L'Avari vint déposer un dernier baiser sur la botte du cavalier tandis que celui-ci caressa les cheveux argentés une dernière fois.

Kakashi saisit ensuite le bride de l'étalon d'Iruka et le conduisit en dehors de l'écurie. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les larges portes de la forteresse et d'un simple signe de la tête, Kakashi en ordonna l'ouverture. Il flatta l'encolure de la monture et avec un dernier sourire pour Iruka, il le regarda s'éloigner avec son escorte.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kakashi l'orfèvre aux mille joyaux ne quittait quasiment plus sa forge depuis le départ du Prince d'Eglarest. Il se plongeait dans son art, corps et âme, pour tenter d'oublier son amour perdu. Il ne prenait même plus la peine de rendre visite à ses amis les Nains, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Ceux-ci s'en inquiétèrent et virent jusqu'à Nan Elmoth depuis les Montagnes Bleues pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Ils trouvèrent l'Elfe Noir affligé mais ses ouvrages n'en étaient que plus beau, dépassant en raffinement les plus belles pièces des Nains.

Quand les Nains repartirent de Nan Elmoth, une rumeur se répandit que Kakashi l'orfèvre était devenu le plus grand orfèvre de toutes les Terres du Milieu. Cette rumeur se répandit jusqu'à Menegroth où le Roi Dan et la Reine Tsunade entendirent les éloges de l'Elfe Noir et qui fut pendant un temps un de leur sujet.

Dan envoya son messager le plus vaillant et rapide jusqu'à Nan Elmoth quérir l'Avari. Le Roi voulait que Kakashi lui façonne une nouvelle couronne qui mettrait en valeur les Silmarils crées par Madara durant la splendeur des deux Arbres. Au début, Kakashi refusa de l'accompagner mais le messager, un certain Minato, parla tant et si bien qu'il finit par le convaincre de le suivre.

Quelques jours plus tard, Kakashi se présenta devant le Roi Dan et la Reine Tsunade. Dan lui fit alors part de son désir d'une nouvelle couronne serti des trois Silmarils, avant de lui montrer les joyaux. Jamais Kakashi n'avait vu de lumière aussi pure et ceci n'était qu'un fragment de la lumière des deux Arbres. Malgré tant de magnificence, Kakashi perçu la malédiction qui pesait sur les Silmarils.

"Mon Roi, malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, je ne puis accéder à votre demande. Aussi légère sera votre couronne, le poids du fardeau que représente ses joyaux ne pourra que vous faire baisser la tête, tout comme Orochimaru, du temps où il possédait les Silmarils, ne pouvait plus bouger."

"C'est le poids de sa culpabilité et du sang des Elfes qu'il a versé pour pouvoir posséder ses joyaux qui l'empêchait de bouger," répondit Dan loin d'être en colère contre l'Elfe Noir.

Il avait toujours regretté de ne pas avoir pu convaincre l'orfèvre de rester à la Cour de Menegroth.

"N'avez-vous pas peur que le sang de votre fille et de son bien-aimé ne fasse de même pour vous ? Ne vaut-il pas mieux les rendre aux Valar ? Ne sauront-ils pas bannir cette malédiction ?"

"Il parle avec sagesse, mon époux, s'exprima enfin la Reine Tsunade. Si le Seigneur Kakashi peut discerner le Mal que ses joyaux ont engendrés, moi je vois la mort et la destruction au bout du chemin que vous empruntez."

Dan regarda longuement son épouse avant de s'adresser à Kakashi de nouveau.

"Je suis déçu que vous refusiez ma proposition, Seigneur Kakashi mais je ne peux pas vous blâmer. Sachez simplement que porter les Silmarils sera le dernier hommage que je rendrai à ma fille Shizune et à son bien-aimé Raidô pour leur courage et leur sacrifice."

Le Roi Dan descendit du trône et salua l'Elfe Noir avant de quitter la salle. La Reine Tsunade qui était restée en retrait, s'avança vers Kakashi.

"Je vous remercie d'avoir essayé de le dissuader de poursuivre ce désir complètement fou."

Kakashi s'inclina légèrement devant la Maia.

"Je me rends compte à présent, que je ne vous ai jamais présenté mes condoléances pour votre perte," déclara l'orfèvre.

"Et moi pour la votre," répondit Tsunade.

"Il y a bien longtemps que mon père à rejoint les cavernes de Mandos mais j'ai souvenir de votre présence et de celle du roi lors de sa crémation."

"Je ne parlais pas de Sakumo."

Il y eut un moment de silence. Sa douleur était-elle si forte qu'il ne parvenait même plus à la dissimuler ?

"L'amour est une belle chose, Seigneur Kakashi, vous pouvez vous mentir à vous-même et vous convaincre que vous avez fait le bon choix de rester mais même pour les Elfes, vient un temps où tout s'achève. Vous devriez songer à profiter de ce qu'Eru a placé sur votre chemin."

Sur ces quelques mots, Tsunade quitta à son tour la salle du trône, laissant derrière elle, Kakashi hébété et sous le choc.

L'Elfe Noir retourna ensuite à Nan Elmoth encore plus morose qu'auparavant. Le temps s'y écoula lentement, s'étirant à l'infinie et Kakashi était toujours aussi seul car son amour ne revint pas.

Puis vint le temps où les mises en garde de Tsunade se réalisèrent et le Roi Dan mourut sous les coups des épées des Nains qui voulaient s'approprier les Silmarils. Le royaume périclita et l'Anneau de Tsunade disparut en même temps qu'elle. La Maia était retournée auprès des Valar sur la terre d'Aman, Valinor.

Les terres autrefois protégées par la magie et les enchantements de la belle Dame, furent livrées et mises à sac par les hordes des Orcs et des Gobelins. Nan Elmoth ne fut pas épargnée et vint le temps pour Kakashi de songer à quitter sa forteresse. Les paroles de Tsunade lui revinrent en mémoire et le désir de rejoindre Iruka ne se fit que plus fort.

Un soir, après avoir repousser une énième troupe d'Orcs, Dame Rin vint demander audience au Seigneur Kakashi. Celui-ci accepta car il savait déjà ce qu'elle venait lui demander.

"Dame Rin, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?" Lui demanda-il.

"Seigneur Kakashi, je suis venue vous demander de réfléchir à la possibilité de quitter Nan Elmoth."

"Pour aller où ?"

"Certain d'entre nous voudrait repartir à Cuivénen, revoir le lieu de notre naissance."

"Et quand vous dites, certains, vous voulez dire tous."

Elle acquiesça malgré tout gênée qu'il ait pût lire aussi facilement en elle.

"Très bien, faite ce qu'il faut pour préparer le départ le plus tôt possible."

"Très bien, mon Seigneur," répondit la Dame Elfe surprise qu'elle n'ait pas eut plus de difficulté pour le convaincre.

Mais avant de partir, prévenir l'ensemble des Elfes de la demeure, elle demanda encore.

"Viendrez-vous avec nous ou bien irez-vous rejoindre le Prince Iruka à Eglarest ?"

Kakashi ne put lui répondre car, lui-même, n'avait pas la réponse. Son cœur et sa raison ne parvenaient pas à trouver un accord.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Il régnait une grande effervescence dans le Palais d'Eglarest. Les gens allaient et venaient en murmurant à voix basse. Iruka fut surpris par tant d'agitation, il songea même à arrêter quelqu'un pour lui demander ce qui se passait mais il se ravisa. Il saurait bien assez vite de toute façon et il poursuivit son chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise un contingent de gardes.

"Prince Iruka, lui dit le capitaine, votre présence est requise immédiatement dans la Salle du Trône."

Le charpentier hocha la tête et suivit l'escorte qui lui avait été envoyé. Durant tout le trajet, il ne cessa de s'interroger sur les raisons de cette soudaine requête. L'inquiétude le saisit à cet instant, cela devait être très grave.

Ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'à la salle du Trône, celle-ci se situait au centre du Palais. Elle était déjà rempli par les Elfes curieux, venus en masse de toute la Cité. La foule s'écarta pour laisser le passage au Prince héritier. Iruka remarqua le trouble chez les belles dames et l'interrogation évidente qui se lisait sur les traits des seigneurs. Iruka ne cessa de s'interroger que quand son père, assis sur son trône, lui fit signe de s'avancer. Il vit, à ce moment là, le personnage tout de noir vêtu et dont le visage était dissimulé par une large capuche.

"Père ?" commença Iruka de plus en plus inquiet.

"Fils, l'interrompit le Roi Emishi, cet Elfe ici présent dit qu'il te connaît."

Iruka eut une expression de surprise et se tourna vers l'étranger qui rejeta la capuche de sa cape en arrière, libérant une épaisse chevelure argenté, un visage aux traits fins et gracieux, un visage sans âge. Les yeux en amande aux couleurs dépareillés et des lèvres fines qui esquissait le plus beau des sourires. Le Prince croyait rêver.

"Seigneur Kakashi...," murmura-t-il ému.

Son murmure se répandit comme un cri dans la salle silencieuse. Kakashi esquissa un sourire et inclina légèrement la tête.

"Prince Iruka."

Le nom du l'Elfe Noir était connu de tous, car son talent d'orfèvre était célèbre. Un murmure provint de la foule, l'Avari ne sortait plus de sa forteresse depuis la mort de son père, Sakumo, le plus grand des forgerons Elfe.

Iruka s'approcha lentement de Kakashi et tendit les mains pour toucher son visage qui lui avait tant manqué. Kakashi fit de même et posa son front contre celui du Prince.

" _Nín Mellon_."

" _Nín Mellon_."

Le Roi Emishi dit le charpentier, se leva de son trône et descendit quelques marches pour atteindre les deux amis qui venaient de se retrouver. Emishi était un roi sage et attentif, il avait immédiatement vu qu'un lien fort unissait son fils et l'Avari. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Iruka aussi heureux.

Depuis son retour à Eglarest, le Prince ne lui avait semblé n'être plus que la moitié de lui-même, comme s'il avait laissé une partie de son âme à Doriath. Le Roi comprenait pourquoi maintenant. Kakashi et Iruka se séparèrent pour saluer le souverain en inclinant la tête.

"Kakashi l'orfèvre aux mille joyaux, pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas présenté sous votre nom plus tôt ? La couronne que je porte est l'une de vos œuvres et elle est toujours aussi resplendissante malgré les millénaires qui se sont écoulés."

Iruka crut bon d'intervenir.

"Père, le Seigneur Kakashi est l'Elfe qui m'a accueilli chez lui, lorsque j'ai été séparé de ma garde, en Doriath. Je vous en avais parlé à mon retour."

"Je m'en souviens parfaitement," répondit Emishi à son fils.

Puis se tournant vers l'Elfe Noir, il ajouta.

"Je ne vous serais jamais assez reconnaissant d'avoir aidé mon fils durant cette période. Vous êtes le bienvenu dans notre royaume et vous pouvez y demeurer tout le temps qui vous plaira, Seigneur Kakashi."

"Je vous remercie pour votre invitation et l'accepte volontiers, Roi Emishi," répondit l'Elfe Noir en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois.

D'un simple geste de la main, le Roi invita son fils et l'Avari à le suivre à l'extérieur de la salle du trône. L'invitation faite en publique avait rendu officielle la venue de Kakashi à Eglarest et personne ne pourrait remettre en cause la décision du Roi d'accueillir l'Avari dans la cité portuaire.

Les nobles Seigneurs et les belles Dames s'inclinèrent au passage du Roi, du Prince et l'Elfe Noir puis quittèrent à leur tour la grande salle. Emishi franchit l'arcade qui menait à la terrasse extérieure et qui surplombait la falaise.

La vue sur l'océan était fantastique. Le cri des mouettes avec le ressac des vagues sur les falaises et la plage toute proche était une musique que Kakashi n'avait jamais entendu mais qui; pourtant, était aussi belle que le vent dans le feuillage des arbres de Nan Elmoth. Il comprenait mieux l'enthousiasme d'Iruka lorsque ce dernier lui décrivait la beauté de sa cité natale et sa mélancolie d'en être éloigné. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer.

"Je suis heureux que vous ayez fait le déplacement jusqu'à Eglarest. Je vais demander à ce qu'on vous prépare des appartements au palais, en attendant que l'on vous trouve une maison plus grande où vous pourrez installer votre forge."

"Majesté ?!" s'étonna Kakashi.

"Je suppose que vous venez vous installer vivre à Eglarest, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'auriez pas fait tout ce chemin depuis Nan Elmoth pour seulement passer quelques jours au bord de l'océan."

"Il est vrai, majesté..." commença Kakashi en regardant Iruka.

Le visage du Prince s'était illuminé, plein d'espoir à la pensée que l'Elfe Noir ait décidé de le rejoindre.

"Comme je le disais, tout à l'heure, vous êtes le bienvenu ici et vous pouvez rester à Eglarest le temps qu'il vous plaira. Je suis seulement étonné de vous voir arriver seul, où est le reste de votre Maison, Seigneur Kakashi ?"

L'Avari mit un certain temps avant de répondre et quand il le dit, sa voix était devenue plus grave et plus sombre.

"Il est une menace qui grandit à l'est et depuis la mort du roi Dan et le départ de Dame Tsunade pour Valinor, mon domaine n'était plus sûr pour mon peuple. Nous avons alors décidés que nous devions quitter Nan Elmoth. Les gens de ma Maison voulaient retourner à Cuivénen, le berceau de notre naissance, tandis que mon cœur me poussait vers l'ouest, pour découvrir l'océan et revoir Iruka."

Emishi posa ses mains sur la rambarde de marbre blanc lorsqu'il entendit le nom de son ami. Ce même ami qu'il avait longtemps attendu au bord de l'océan, incapable de partir sans lui pour Valinor.

"J'ai eu le cœur brisé d'apprendre sa mort et Kabuto en profite pour étendre son emprise sur les Terres du Milieu," murmura Emishi d'avantage pour lui-même que pour Iruka et l'Elfe Noir.

Il se tourna ensuite vers ce dernier.

"Mon fils a eut beaucoup de chance de vous rencontrer lors de son voyage. J'espère que vous vous plairez à Eglarest."

Puis le souverain prit la main du Prince et la serra dans la sienne.

"Te voilà de nouveau entier, Iruka. J'aurais tellement aimé que ta mère soit là pour le voir."

"Père...," murmura le Prince confus.

Le roi ne laissa pas le temps à son fils d'exprimer ses doutes.

"Depuis que ta mère nous a quitté, je me suis retrouvé à assumer le rôle qui lui était dévolu. Je ne te cache pas que, de nous deux, c'était elle la plus sage et la plus patiente. J'ai cependant appris à te connaître avant de vouloir faire de toi mon successeur. Je suis fier de l'Elfe que tu es devenu. La seule chose que je peux te dire à présent, c'est que tu n'es plus obligé de renoncer à ton bonheur pour t'acquitter de tes responsabilités. Tu peux concilier les deux."

Emishi saisit ensuite la main de Kakashi et la déposa sur celle d'Iruka.

"Avec Kabuto qui rassemble ses forces dans l'est, il est précieux d'être entouré par les personnes que l'on aime."

Il sourit ensuite aux deux amants réunis puis les laissa sur la terrasse. Iruka n'aurait pas imaginé une meilleure manière d'obtenir la bénédiction de son père.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kakashi resta à Eglarest aux côtés d'Iruka et ils renouvelèrent le serment qu'ils avaient échangé dans la demeure de Nan Elmoth. L'Elfe Noir avait laissé l'obscurité de sa forêt pour le soleil et l'océan de l'ouest. Iruka ne lui avait pas menti sur la beauté de sa ville natale. Les tours blanches de la cité portuaire qui s'élevaient haut dans le ciel étaient autant de phares pour les navigateurs perdus dans le lointain. Il comprenait pourquoi le Roi Emishi avait choisit de rester ici, tiraillé entre l'envie de voir la lumière des deux Arbres, la beauté de la côte océanique et le retour de son ami, le Roi Dan. Il avait choisit de construire des navires pour ceux qui avaient fait le choix que lui-même était incapable de faire.

Les bateaux qu'Iruka construisait étaient à son image, gracieux, rapides sur les flots et solides face aux tempêtes. La première fois où Kakashi navigua avec Iruka, il fut impressionné par l'assurance du Prince et de sa maîtrise sur son navire. Il l'avait trouvé magnifique.

Il l'avait trouvé encore plus magnifique lorsqu'il lui avait fait l'amour sur le pont du bateau avec, pour seul témoin, la lune dans le ciel étoilé.

Le temps s'écoula lentement et la guerre éclata de nouveau sur les Terres du Milieu. Les Elfes prirent les armes pour s'élever contre Kabuto et ses hordes maléfiques qui déferlèrent sur le monde. Le Prince d'Eglarest commanda les navires qui débarquèrent les troupes sur les lieux des affrontements, tandis que l'Elfe Noir mis ses talents de forgeron pour renforcer les armures et les épées elfiques.

Ils se battirent côte à côte, s'alliant aux autres Maisons Elfes des Terres du Milieu ainsi qu'avec les clans Nains, dont Kakashi était resté un ami fidèle et les Humains de l'ancienne Numenor. L'armée de la coalition réuni pour atteindre le même objectif, mettre un terme aux agissements du serviteur d'Orochimaru, Kabuto.

Les temps de paix revinrent, Kakashi et Iruka retournèrent à Eglarest couronnés de succès sur les champs de bataille des Terres du Milieu. Une nouvelle période de paix et de prospérité s'installa mais, malheureusement comme toute bonne chose, elle eut une fin et une nouvelle guerre se profila. Les anciennes alliances entre les différentes maisons elfes, humaines et naines se reformèrent pour de nouveau s'allier contre un ennemi commun venant de l'est.

De terribles batailles furent menées, beaucoup de sang fut versé, de nombreux sacrifices furent demandés mais ce fut toujours côte à côte que Kakashi et Iruka livrèrent un combat acharné. Le sort des Terres du Milieu ne dépendait pas d'eux mais ils étaient l'un des maillons indéfectibles de la chaîne qui permit de vaincre Kabuto.

De retour à Eglarest, Emishi annonça que le temps des Elfes sur les Terres du Milieu touchait à sa fin et qu'il fallait commencer à préparer leur grand voyage vers Valinor. Chaque Elfe vivant dans la cité portuaire, savait que ce jour arriverait car le retour du Roi du Gondor annonçait le crépuscule de la civilisation Elfe sur les Terres du Milieu. Il avait été prophétisé que cette terre serait promise à la race des Hommes. Les Elfes n'étaient que de passage et il était temps pour eux de traverser l'océan pour rejoindre ceux de leur peuple qui vivaient toujours à Valinor.

Iruka construisit de nouveaux bateaux dans l'attente de ce jour où les Elfes afflueraient des quatre coins du monde pour embarquer. La guerre avait détruit bon nombre de ses magnifiques navires aussi rapides et élégants qu'un cygne, il fallait reconstruire la flotte pour compenser les pertes.

Les premiers Elfes sylvains arrivèrent à Eglarest et en quelques semaines la cité portuaire déborda d'une nouvelle vie. Des familles entières furent recomposées, des amis de longues dates se retrouvèrent après des siècles de séparation. Il en fut ainsi pour Kakashi qui eut la surprise et la joie de retrouver les gens de sa Maison.

Il fallut plusieurs années supplémentaires pour que tous les Elfes embarquent pour Valinor. Eglarest, la cité portuaire aux tours blanches était à présent vide. Le Prince Iruka marchait seul dans la ville qui l'avait vu naître. Il était, à la fois, triste de devoir la quitter et heureux de se lancer dans une nouvelle aventure avec Kakashi.

" _Nín Mellon_ , il est temps de partir _._ "

Iruka se retourna et vit Kakashi.

"Le navire ne peut pas partir sans son capitaine," ajouta encore l'Elfe Noir avec tendresse.

"Je sais, je voulais juste faire mes adieux avant de quitter pour toujours ces rivages."

"Je comprends, mon Prince."

L'Avari s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

"Je n'aime pas vous voir nostalgique, la nostalgie vous rend malheureux et je n'aime pas vous voir malheureux."

"Dans ce cas, ne nous attardons pas. Partons d'ici."

Les deux Elfes rejoignirent le port et embarquèrent sur le dernier navire en partance pour Valinor. Alors que les rivages des Terres du Milieu s'éloignaient de leurs regards perçants, Kakashi accoudé au bastingage du bateau, goûtait au vent du large.

Le navire d'Iruka filait sur les flots à vive allure pour se rapprocher d'avantage de la cité d'Algualondë, le premier port de Valinor. Kakashi rejoignit ensuite le Prince à la barre. Il l'enveloppa de sa cape et lui murmura à l'oreille.

"Une nouvelle vie nous attend, mon Prince, êtes-vous prêt à la passer avec moi ?"

Iruka se laissa aller contre la poitrine forte derrière lui.

"Plus que tout au monde, Seigneur Kakashi."

L'Elfe Noir se pencha sur le capitaine du navire et l'embrassa.

"Alors, il en sera ainsi."

FIN

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Notes fin de chapitre :

Pour celles et ceux qui ont lu le Silmarillion, vous aurez sans doute reconnu l'histoire d'Arehdel et d'Eöl. Le récit original finit nettement moins bien, puisqu'ils meurent tout les deux. Leur fils, Maeglin, qui ne peut épouser sa cousine, Idril, dont il est éperdument amoureux, fini par trahir les Elfes, entraînant ainsi la chute de la cité de Gondolin. Plutôt tragique, n'est-ce pas. On croirait une pièce de Shakespeare ou une tragédie grecque.

Je vous l'accorde, il ne reste pas grand chose de l'originale, hormis la rencontre. J'aime bien les histoires de rencontres, alors j'ai tenté de réinventer celle-ci et de broder autour, en essayant d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu se produire au cœur de cette forêt. À la KakaIru style parce que, honnêtement, je ne suis pas capable d'écrire autre chose ces derniers temps.

Et puis, cette version là, elle finit bien.

Merci à toutes et à tous d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.


End file.
